


Month of Fun

by RouxShepard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 69, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Cock sleeve, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, F/F, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Lexa g!p, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nicole g!p, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Kink, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Wall Sex, over-simulation, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxShepard/pseuds/RouxShepard
Summary: Kinktober 2020.Updates DailyNow with notes
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 40
Kudos: 650





	1. Day 1 Body worship (supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the way Kara and Lena's bodies are describable so differently, Kara being a Greek God with Lena being the definition on perfect imperfection.

Day 1 Body worship (Kara X Lena.)

* * *

Lena barely set her whiskey glass down before Kara’s lips where on her neck.

“Kara.” Lena sighed trying to summon any and all her willpower to push Kara away. “I have a meeting tomorrow.”

Kara smiled, her lips running over the goosebumps. “So, wear a collar.” She snapped as she softly pushed Lena back onto the couch, and climbed between her legs.

“K... Kara.” Lena gasped.

Lena felt a wave a heat between her legs. She bit her lip as Kara’s hand started rooming around her inner thigh. Almost in a instate Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s back unzipping her dress.

“Kara, wait.” She said somehow mustering up the will to push Kara back a little.

Kara went into full panic mode. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop? You don’t hate me, do you?”

“Kara. Kara calm down.” Lena chuckled. She pushed herself up on her elbows. “I was just thinking maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

Kara perked up. Lena couldn’t help but compare it to a dog getting scolded and then offered a treat. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena but suddenly pulled away.

“Can I carry you?” she asked.

Lena leaned up a kissed her cheek only slightly ashamed she left a red lip stick mark. “Always.” She answered.

Kara grinned and picked Lena up in her arms as if she weighted nothing. Some how before Kara even stepping into the bedroom Lena had lost her dress.

As careful as she could Kara set Lena down on the bed making sure to cradle her head as she set her down on the pillow.

“Rao, I love you.” Kara breathed before latching her lips on Lena’s collarbone.

Lena bit her lip trying to hold in her comment. For the first time today her willpower failed her. “Show me.” She dared.

Kara stopped and looked up at her to confirm that’s what Lena wanted. A small nodded told her everything she needed to know.

Kara pushed herself down cupping Lena’s foot and unhooking her heals. Gently being her lips to the top of her ancle.

Lena held her feet still not wanting to kick Kara in the face. Kara moved her lips up to Lena’s shins then her knees then her thighs.

Kara hands moving only seconds behind her lips up Lena’s body. They stopped on her hips. Kara gave them one kiss before taking Lena’s hand in her. Kissing her fingertips moving down to her palm.

“Kara? Wa…Wait are you doing?” Lean asked trying to hold in her moans.

Kara smiled against her wrist. “Isn’t it obvious?” she moved to kiss up her arm. “I’m worshiping you.”

“Worshiping me?” Lena asked.

Kara didn’t answer, instead she just moved to kissing back down Lena’s body moving form her neck down to her chest. Her hands came up to cup her breasts. One hand moved behind her to unhook her bra, as the other hand cupped her breast holding on tight as if Lena was going to pull away.

“I love your body.” Kara muttered against Lena’s chest, her mouth kissing any skin it could.

“Just my body?” Lena breathed out.

“All of you.” Kara answered. “So soft.”

Lena laughed. “You’re a boobs girl. Good to know.”

Kara smiled. “I’m a Lena Luthor girl.”

She started kissing Lena’s body moving down her stomach, sticking her tongue in Lena’s belly button.

“Kara!” Lena gasped and involuntary pushed Kara away.

“Too much?” Kara asked worried if she went too far.

Lena shook her head. “Its just not something people do.”

Kara nodded. “Can I keep kissing you?” she asked.

Lena run her thumb over Kara’s lips. “Please.” She begged.

Kara continued down her path, avoiding the belly button. Lena’s hips pushed up trying to get more pleasure then Kara was giving but two steel like fingers pushed down on the indents of Lena’s hip bones holding them down so she couldn’t move.

Kara stopped right before her lips touched Lena’s clit. The small nub acing for pleasure. Her hands moved back to Lena’s ass cupping tightly.

“Fuck.” Lena moaned.

“Too hard?” Kara asked.

“Too soft.” Lena managed to say.

“Good.” Kara smiled as she held Lena’s ass with one hand bring the up drawing lines over her slit. “inside?” she asked.

“Please. Fuck please.” Lena begged.

As slow as Lena could stand Kara put her finger inside, softly kissing the nub that was still acing. 

Lena was sure she blacked out as she came. By the time she managed to come back to reality Kara was leaning over her, softly kissing her cheek.

“Good?” Kara asked rubbing Lena’s cheek with her thumb.

Lena didn’t even realize she was out of breath until she tried to speck. “Great.” She managed pulling Kara down finally kissing her lips.


	2. Day 2 Dry Humping (Wayhaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkotober 2020  
> Day 2 Nicole X Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Waverly is so horny she wouldn't even bother taking off her pants if she could get around it.

Day 2 Dry Humping (Nicole X Waverly)

* * *

Wavery didn’t even know what a female orgasm was. Until, she met Nicole.

Nicole didn’t know the full extent of Waverly past. She knew Waverly dated Champ, unfortunately, but that’s all she knew. She was sure Waverly was popular in school, how care you not love Waverly, apparently she was voted nicest person in Purgatory. But did she have any boyfriends before Champ, it was clear Nicole was her first girlfriend, but was Champ her first boyfriend?

Her questions where answered the more they ‘hung out’. At first Waverly was so confident and sure of what she wanted Nicole was sure she had more experience then Champ could ever give her. However, with more and more dates and ‘hanging out’ Nicole realized Waverly was unsure of herself. Where should she put her hands, where to kiss, sometimes even how to kiss.

Once Waverly found out an orgasm was something she could have and not just something that told her Champ was done, she started picturing how it would happen and what it would feel like.

Nicole would take her out on a dinner date, candles, wine, fancy place or at least as fancy as Purgatory has, the whole nine yards. Nicole would drive her home, maybe carry her up the stars and…and… okay so maybe Waverly’s imagination needed work. She had never been with a woman what was she supposed to expect?

Nicole’s mind was on the same track. She had more details then Waverly but the thought was the same. Dinner, drive, sex.

But what they both weren’t expecting is for it to happen on Nicole’s couch.

It was on Nicole’s day off, Waverly told Wynonna she was spending the day with Nicole, the older sister didn’t even get a chance to respond before Waverly was out of the house. They were watching something on T.V, they both stopped paying attention long ago. Too busy with each other to care about the sounds coming form the T.V.

At first Nicole was on top comfortable with her spot between Waverly’s legs, careful to make sure her legs where moving just right.

“Wait.” Waverly gasped.

Nicole pulled away. “Do you want to stop or am I going to fast?”

Waverly shock her head. “No don’t stop.” She begged. “I…I just want to switch.” She said her tone more of a questioning one as if Nicole would ever say no to her.

Nicole smiled and sat up bring Waverly with her so she was sitting on her lap. “Better?” Nicole asked.

Waverly kissed her neck. “Much.” She mumbled against her skin.

Nicole’s hands snaked around Waverly’s body moving from cupping her cheek, to stroking her back, to cupping her ass.

Waverly gasped and pulled away.

“Too much?” Nicole asked hoping she didn’t go too far.

“No.” Waverly said a little too quickly. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Nicole was confused, Waverly wasn’t expecting her to touch her. But then her eyes drifted down, Waverly was straddling her right leg. She knew that position and she couldn’t help herself.

She tilted Waverly’s chin up so they lips could meet. Nicole’s hand grabbed Waverly’s ass holding it tight as she pushed her leg up.

Waverly let out a sound that Nicole could only describe as a squeak.

“Good?” Nicole asked her lips moving down to her neck. Waverly nodded resting her head against Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole took that as the go ahead. She started moving Waverly’s hips to grind against her leg. She was thankful that it was a lazy day as they both where wearing jeans.

Waverly let out a moan that was supposed to be Nicole’s name. Nicole’s started picking up the pass. Holding her hips as tight as she could, moving her as fast as she could, hiking up her leg as much as she could.

“No! Wait!” Waverly yelled. But it was too late. Waverly suddenly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s neck and held tight. She was Cumming. Nicole did her part and held Waverly until she came down form her high.

Nicole rested her facing in the crook of Waverly’s neck, inhaling her scent not wanting this moment to end.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly mumbled.

“For what?” Nicole asked moving Waverly’s hair off her face and softly kiss her.

Waverly turned her head, moving away form Nicole. “It all happened so fast, I couldn’t hold it anymore. I’m sorry.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow. “Wave what do you think I was going for?”

Waverly looked up at her. “You wanted me to pee on your lap?” she asked trying, and failing, to hid her discussed.

Nicole suddenly laughed. “Waves, have you never had an orgasm before?” she asked trying to stop laughing to save Waverly’s feelings.

All the information suddenly hit Waverly at once. “That’s what they feel like?” she gasped. “Wow.”

Nicole smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you come all you want.” She said lifting Waverly’s chin and kissing her.


	3. Day 3 Mutaul Masturbation (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (Clarke X Lexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern Au with friends masturbating.

Mutual Masturbation (Clarke x Lexa)

* * *

It was movie night, every Friday Clarke and Lexa would get together and watch a movie. Abby liked it even though they two of them so super loud, but it was better then her only daughter going out clubbing every weekend.

“Clarke! Lexa’s here!” Abby yelled. “Sorry, I can’t stay I’m visiting family this weekend.” She said letting Lexa into the house and grabbing her jacket.

“No problem Ms. Griffin.” Lexa smiled moving out of the doorway for Abby to rush out.

Just as Abby closed the door, Clarke rushed down the stairs. “Hey.” She smiled. “Did you bring the snacks?”

Lexa smirked and held up the plastic bag full of food. “You have the movie.”

“Already queued up.” She smiled back.

* * *

Lexa jumped on Clarke’s bed, her back slamming down.

“It’s like you own this place.” Clarke laughed taking her spot next to Lexa.

Lexa rolled over and held her arms out. “Come on.”

Clarke pressed play on the movie menu.

Lexa would never complain about whatever movie Clarke picked out, but what kind of movie has a sex scene in the first act? Well at least the actors are attractive.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered. “Your um… hard.”

Lexa eyes drifted down to her crouch to find a small tent forming. She quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Clarke smiled. “I can put on a different movie or something.”

“No, its fine. It’ll go away.” Lexa said trying to look anywhere but at Clarke.

“I don’t mind if you touch yourself.” Clarke said turning her attention back to the movie, the sex scene still wasn’t over.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Lexa asked.

Clarke felt her face go red, even though Lexa could see she was turned on she still knew. “Kind of.”

“I don’t mind it you don’t.” Lexa offered.

“Together?”

“Why not?”

“Okay.” Clarke said weakly as she rolled over on her stomach to give herself better access. Lexa tried to be polite but not looking as she unzipped her paints and pulled out her penis and started stroking.

Clarke closed her eyes, she pictured what Lexa would do to her not that she would even tell Lexa that’s what she wanted. She bit down on her pillow to stop her moan.

Lexa on the other hand didn’t take her eyes off Clarke. She was so amazing, she didn’t care Lexa had a penis, she always stood by her side, and she was beautiful. God Clarke was gorgeous.

She didn’t even notice she was moving her hand faster until she heard Clarke’s breath quickened. It was unconscious but they were going the same speed. 

“God your beautiful.” Lexa breathed out, getting close.

“Fuck.” Clarke moaned, it was a combination of Lexa’s voice and her own fingers that sent her over the edge. As for Lexa just the sight of Clarke cumming was enough to send her over.

“Wow.” Lexa sighed once she caught her breath. 

“That was…something.” Clarke said rolling over on her back, her hand still down her pants.

Lexa just hummed her agreement.

“Its your turn to pick the movie next.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled back. “I think I like the movies you chose.” 


	4. Day 4 Humiliation (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020  
> Day 4 Humiliation Kara X Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At her feet like the good girl she is.

Day 4 Humiliation (Kara X Lena)

* * *

Lena didn’t understand it, but there was something about being in control, something about owning the girl of steel that set her blood on fire.

Kara fully understood it, she was untouchable, she was the strongest out there, and sometimes she wanted to be weak she needed to be weak.

Today was one of those days. Lying on the floor of Lena’s office, under the red lights Lena made, only made her want more.

The heel of Lena’s overpriced shoe dragged over Kara’s chest, over her family crest. A tug on the leash she was wear sent a wave of pleasure down her body. She loved everything Lena was giving her.

“Do you want something?” Lena asked, she didn’t use that loving tone she normally used with Kara, and it wasn’t the hard boss like tone she used for L-Corp meetings, it was somewhere in between. Full of care and love but ordering and commanding at the same time.

“Yes.”

“So, beg.” Lena order without missing a beat.

“Please. Please miss Luthor.” Kara begged pulling at the rope that bond her hands.

Lena dragged her heel and held it just above her crouch. “I don’t know.” She smiled. A whine from Kara was music to her ears. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Please.” Kara almost cried. “I’ve been good. So good.”

Lena softly placed her heel down the tip of it nudging Kara’s clit. “Have you?”

“Yes. Yes. Please I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Lena asked keeping her heel about an inch away from Kara’s clit.

“Yes. Say the word I’ll do it. Please.” Kara begged trying to lift her hips for Lena to touch her.

“Roll over.” She ordered.

Kara did as she was told without a second thought. Lying on her stomach arms above her head ass up ready for Lena.

“Keep your head on the floor.”

Kara rested her forehead on the rug.

Lena pulled on the leash, the collar cutting off Kara’s air supply. Kara gasped for air but kept her head down.

“Good.” Lena smiled. “Count to ten.” She ordered as she pressed her heel inside Kara pushing as hard as she could.

“One.” Kara gasped waiting for something else to happen. After she caught her breath she continued. “Two…Three…Four…F-Five…”

Lena pushed her heel down harder and pulled the leash tighter.

“S…S…Six.” Kara gasped biting her lip unable to continue.

Lena realized her mistake and slowly loosen the leash.

“Seven.” Kara said grateful for the air, as little as it was. “Eight. Nine.”

Lena pulled the leash again. Against Kara’s will up her for head was lifted off the rug.

Kara pulled but Lena’s grip was stronger.

“Finish.” Lena whispered.

Kara pulled hard, she felt her lungs burn, her face going red. Finally, her forehead touched the soft rug. “Ten” she busted out all the air out of her lungs.

In an instant Lena pulled her heel out and let go of the leash. Kara’s body went limp as she dropped on the floor. Gasping for the air filling her lungs.

“Are you done?” Lena asked. It wasn’t a dare, not a challenge, but a question full of worry. Had she pushed Kara too far? Did she ask for too much?

“N…No.” Kara whimpered as she picked herself up on her elbows. “Can I cum Miss Luther?”

Lena was a little taken back but she knew Kara always finished what she started. “Roll over.” Lena smiled.

Kara pushed herself to rolled over and slumped down. Lena moved off her chair and positioned herself between Kara’s legs. Lena ran her finger up Kara’s slit gently.

“I’ve got you.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. Kara whimpered as Lena’s finger slowly entered her, her thumb softly applied pressure on Kara’s nub. Kara lifted her hips sending her over holding it for as long as she could until there was a cramp in her legs giving out.

“I…Love you.” Kara managed to say.

“Do you want me to turn off the light?” Lena asked resting down next to Kara.

She shook her head. “Can you hold me?”

Lena smiled taking Kara in her arms. “Always.”


	5. Day 5 Over-Simulation (Wayhaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Over-simulation Waverly X Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how horny Waverly really is.

Day 5 Over-simulation (Waverly X Nicole)

* * *

Waverly bit her lip. She was new to this whole kinky thing, honestly without Nicole Waverly wouldn’t even know what an orgasm feels like but know she wanted more, as much as she could take.

“Fudge.” She breathed, pulling on the ropes Nicole had tied form wrist to the bed pole.

“Too much?” Nicole asked.

“Not enough.” Waverly sighed.

Nicole smiled slowly playing with the vibrator only teasing Waverly as she touched the vibrator to her clit and pulling it away just as fast.

Waverly bit her lip and bumped her hips up trying to get more.

“Someone’s needy.” Nicole smiled turning the vibrator to It lowest setting and pressed it to Waverly.

Waverly moaned bucking her hips to make up the difference. “More…Please.” She begged.

“More?” She asked.

“Please.”

“If I give you more its going to be a lot more.” She said turning off the vibrator and holding it in place.

“Yes.” Waverly begged her hips bouncing on the bed.

Nicole slammed her hand on Waverly’s stomach, holding her in place. “Okay.” She smiled a evil smiled that told Waverly she would regret what she asked.

Nicole turning the vibrator setting on medium. Slowly building Waverly up. Her hand moving up to cup her breast, softly massaging the flesh. Her forefinger moving on top to toy with her nipple.

Waverly started squirming, Nicole smiled knowing she was close. She pushed the vibrator inside Waverly and pressed her thumb on Waverly’s clit. Waverly bit her lip as she came. Nicole took out the vibrator and turned it off. 

“Good?” Nicole asked once she had come down form her high.

“Really good.” She sighed happily.

Nicole’s evil smile came back. “Good. Because we’re not done yet.” She turned the vibrator on to its highest setting and put in back inside Waverly.

Waverly gasped, her was sensitive form her orgasm and now Nicole was pushing her more. She didn’t know if she came again or if she was just feeling too good.

Nicole turned the level of intensity down, but not off. “You wanted more.” She said softly kissing Waverly’s breast. “Here’s more.” She turned the intensity back up.

Waverly couldn’t even think let alone form words as she struggled against the ropes. They where her idea. One night where Nicole was in complete control of Waverly. At first Waverly loved that idea, but right now Nicole sending her over the edge again and again and again, she almost wanted it over. Almost.

“Fuck!” She yelled pulling away as tight as she could.

The suddenly curse word, that Waverly never said, was enough to snap Nicole out of her contrive persona. She quickly turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, she held Waverly head up.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Nicole said softly kissing Waverly’s forehead. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop? Do you need me to untie you?”

“No.” Waverly whispered. “More.” She begged.

“More?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded. “I…I want more.”

Nicole cupped her cheek. “You’ll tell if you want to stop, right?”

Waverly bit her lip. “Two more.” She begged.

“Two?” Nicole asked.

“I want more.” Waverly begged.

“Two.” Nicole with confidence. She slowly inserted the vibrator in Waverly and turned it on its lowest setting.

Waverly bit her lip ready for more, and Nicole was more then happy to give it to her. She turned the intensity level by level.

Waverly bucked her hip up as she came… hard.

Nicole didn’t stop. Waverly wanted two more she was going to give her two. Nicole held the vibrator inside her as deep as she could.

Once Waverly’s hips started moving trying to move away. Nicole turned it off and took it out.

“God, I love you.” Waverly sighed as Nicole untied her ropes.

“I love you to.” Nicole said kissing her forehead and pulling her close lying down next to her.

Waverly looked up at Nicole like she was a goddess. “Next time…Can I do that to you?” she asked.

Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly into a real kiss. “Of course.” She said without an hesitation.


	6. Day 6 Edging (Ranya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Edging Raven X Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Raven and Anya appear.

Day 6 Edging (Raven X Anya) 

* * *

Anya was a mystery to Raven. Just when she thought she was finally understanding the puzzle, Anya had to go and change again.

Which is why right now she was tried up to an X cross, begging, needing the one thing Sex was for. One just one measly orgasm.

“Oh fuck off.” Raven almost yelled as Anya pulled her magic fingers away again.

“That’s another one.” Anya said a little to smugly for Raven’s taste.

“Why because I said fuck?” Raven asked instantly regretting her words

“And another one.” She laughed. “You were so close I was almost going to take pity on you.”

“Damn it. Please.” Raven whined trying her best to sound genuine but failing.

Raven was never a kinky person. Hard sex, rough sex sure. But never ropes, and the whole Sub and Dom thing. But with Anya everything felt existing and oddly safe. It Was like everything she did made Raven’s blood race, and yet she still felt like everything would end with them together in a warm soft bed.

Jumping off a cliff with a parachute with a 100% safety rating.

“You can hold out just a little longer.” Anya said. The wording make it seem like a question, but her tone told Raven it was an order.

“Yes.” Raven sighed know Anya had control.

“Yes what?” Anya asked raising her eyebrow.

Raven bit her lip to hold in all the curse words that got her in this position in the first place. “Yes. Mistress.” She tired.

“Good girl.” Anya whispered, kissing down Raven’s neck right under her ear. One hand moved to cup her exposed breast as the other snaked down between her legs.

“Fu-.” Raven gasped out stopping herself.

Anya smiled against her skin. “What was that Little bird?”

“It feels good.” She said.

“Good save.” Anya said pulling both hands away as she felt Raven’s pulse quicken.

Raven cried trying to push her hips forward to follow her fingers.

“Have you been counting?” she asked her hands snaking around Raven’s body careful to avoid any sensitive spots.

“N…No?”

“You have three left. Unless…”

“Unless?” Raven asked perking up this torture was almost over.

Anya bit down on her earlobe. “Unless you add more to yourself.”

Raven sighed, she should have known Anya wouldn’t go easy on her, not that she wanted that.

Anya’s fingertip dragged around Raven’s skin leave goosebumps in her wake. “Can you cum form just this?”

Raven bit her tongue, Anya did ask her a question it would be rude not to answer.

“Can we find out?” She asked.

Anya smiled. For a split-second Raven thought she was going to get to cum. But Anya’s next words shattered that thought. “Not tonight.” She smiled her palm suddenly slapped Raven cunt sending a stinging shock wave up Raven’s body.

“That’s one.” She said kissing her cheek.

“Th-Thank you.” Raven said trying to git the pain.

Anya frowned and softly dragged her finger around Raven’s chin making her look up at her. “Did I hurt you little bird?”

Raven knew Anya liked to play but her tone was full of worry, just for this one question her mask dropped, and Raven answered honestly.

“Yes.”

“My poor bird.” She said taking Raven’s lips with hers. “How about I take off one.”

“No!” Raven yelled “Please no.” she said calmer.

Anya pulled Raven into a awkward hug cradling her head. “You don’t have to fight little bird.”

“I want to.” Raven responded.

Anya felt a swell of pride. “Very well.” Her fingers moved down between Raven’s slit and softly playing with the small aching nub. 

Raven’s breath slowly started picking up, Anya was careful to bring Raven right up to the edge before pulling away stopping all sensation.

“That’s two.”

Anya waited as Raven came down from her build up.

“I can do it. I can do it.” Raven willed her.

Anya brushed a loose strand of hair. “Yes, you can.” She whispered.

When Raven’s breath evened out Anya’s hands quickly went back to what they were doing. Once again Raven was build up to near peck.

“It hurts.” Raven gasped.

“I know baby.” Anya said kissing her cheek. “Let go.”

“W-What?”

“Let go. This is you last one. Enjoy it.”

Raven felt a wave of feeling, not pain, not pleasure, just feeling. She must have blacked out because the next thing she knew Anya was carrying her walking to their bed room.

“What happen?” She asked looking up at Anya.

“I put you on the edge about 10 times and you came the eleventh.”

“Only 10?”

“We could go for 20 tomorrow.”

“No. You promised something else.”

Anya laughed. “Alright little bird. Don’t yell.”


	7. Day 7 Angry Sex (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Angry Sex Clarke X Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Lexa is too nice... or is she?

Day 7 Angry Sex (Clarke X Lexa)

* * *

Clarke was in the wrong, she knew it, Lexa knew it, but that didn’t stop her. Clarke was blessed with looks, brains, artistic talent, and a doctors brain, but what she was not blessed with was healthy relationship skills.

Her first and only date before Lexa was Finn. Finn Collins the man who cheated on her and became obsessed with her until she got a restraining order. Needless to say she didn’t have the best idea of a healthy relationship.

Lexa was her light. Lexa was kind, soft, gentle, and most of all she loved Clarke.

And that was one of the problems. Lexa was too gentle. If Clarke had a sense of normal relationships she would have listened to Octavia and just talk to Lexa, tell her she could be harder in bed, tell her she like it hard sometimes. But she didn’t.

Instead she took Lexa to a club for drinking and dancing.

In the past if Clarke was ever feeling left out of overlooked with Finn she would just make him jealous. So, in her mind Lexa should be the same. Right? Wrong!

The second Lexa pushed the man off Clarke, she knew it was the wrong thing. They got kicked out of the bar and the only reason the man didn’t press charges was because he didn’t want to admit he got his ass kicked by a girl.

The drive back was quiet. Lexa was laser focused on the road leaving Clarke to be left with her thoughts.

As soon as she stepped into their home she broke down.

“I’m sorry!” she yelled.

Lexa jumped and turned to her confused.

“I wanted you to be rougher, and I tied to make you jealous, and I messed up. Okay.” Clarke managed to say in one breath.

Lexa looked beyond confused.

“Say something.” Clarke begged.

Lexa looked away. “You wanted to get me jealous?” she asked. “Why?”

Clarke looked down at her hands. “I wanted you to be angry, so you would be rough with me.”

Lexa’s head snapped to face Clarke. “You wanted me to be angry?” she asked her tone sounding sharper than Clarke had ever hear. “Fine.” She snapped grabbing Clarke’s wrist and pulled her to the bedroom.

Clarke didn’t fight back and just let herself be pulled by Lexa.

“Strip.” Lexa order practically tossing Clarke into the room.

“Lexa…” Clarke tried worried because she had never seen Lexa this angry.

“I said Strip.” Lexa almost yelled.

Clarke gulped down all her fears. Lexa was angry, no scratch that she was pissed, but yet there was still something in her voice that told her al she need to say was no and Lexa would stop. Only she didn’t want to stop.

Clarke was bare in seconds. “What are you going to do with me?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

A small smile on Lexa’s told Clarke she was right when she thought Lexa wasn’t being forceful.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Lexa said the smiling vanishing just as fast as it appeared.

She pushed Clarke down onto the bed before climbing on top of her, cloths and all. She pushed apart Clarke’s legs and settled in between them. Lexa grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

“Stay.” She ordered.

Clarke bit her lip, she wasn’t a dog being told to stay, but something about that turned her on. She listen and held her arms right when Lexa left them.

Lexa kissed down Clarke’s body stopped at her breast to give her nipples a small bite.

Clarke tired to pull away, but Lexa’s held her in place. Lexa’s hand came down with a side slap on Clarke’s ass. Her hips bucked away. 

“I told you stay.” Lexa warned.

The next thing Clarke knew Lexa’s fingers where inside her. She got her wish Lexa was being rough, and it felt amazing. Lexa’s knees where on top thighs using her weight to hold her down, her fingers inside Clarke deeper then she had even felt before.

“Is this what you wanted?” Lexa asked, biting down on Clarke’s neck.

“Fuck. Yes.” Clarke moaned.

“I can tell. Your dripping. Should I add another finger?”

Clarke gasped nodding out her answer.

“That’s three.” Lexa said her three fingers getting soaked in Clarkes juices. “That went inside so easy. Should I add another?”

Clarke tried to say yes, but her mouth couldn’t form words. Lexa took that as a sign to add a fourth finger. Apparently, the mix of four fingers and the neck biting was enough to make Clarke cum, and cum hard.

Clarke’s legs flop down as Lexa lifted herself off her. Lexa rested her head between her breast and sighed heavily in content.

“I wasn’t too hard right?” Lexa asked, going back to the soft and sweat tone Clarke was used to.

Clarke smiled and hugged Lexa tighter. “Never.”

Lexa smiled and got comfortable. “You didn’t have to make me jealous. You could have just asked.”

“I know.” Clarke said ashamed of herself. “It’s just with Finn-“ she started but Lexa’s quickly interrupted her.

“I’m not Finn.” She said, she wasn’t mad, not angry, it was just a statement. 

Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I know.” she smiled.


	8. Day 8 Massage (Wayhaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Massage Waverly X Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sexual but more sensual

Day 8 Massage (Waverly X Nicole)

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks of night shifts and overtime. Nicole was exhausted. She barely managed to drag herself to Waverly’s bed.

She flop down on the side Waverly was not on. She didn’t want to wake up Waverly but at the same time she didn’t have the strength to even roll over.

“Rough night?” Waverly asked tracing her finger over Nicole’s back.

Nicole mumbled into the bed that sound like ‘rough week.’

“Do you want me to give you a massage?” Waverly asked already working some of the knots on Nicole’s shoulders.

Nicole slowly managed to turn her head to the side. “Yes. Please.” She mumbled.

Waverly smiled and got on top of Nicole straddling her hips. “Can you lean up for me really quick.”

Nicole sighed knowing what Waverly was asking. She picked herself up on her elbows. Waverly hands worked quick to unbutton Nicole’s work shirt leaving her in her black tank top.

Nicole flopped back down face first. Waverly clapped her hands together and rubbed them warming them up. She used her thumbs mostly to work out the knots.

“Ahhhhh. Fuck.” Nicole moaned into the pillow. It wasn’t a sexual moan it was just a pleasureful moan.

“That good?” Waverly asked.

“Mmmmmm.” Nicole hummed.

Waverly just smiled as she continued to work the muscles. Waverly switch to her knuckles and she moved up Nicole’s shoulders and back down the small of her back.

Once Waverly didn’t feel any pronounced knots. She moved to whisper into Nicole’s ear. “Roll over.”

Nicole smiled. “If I do the massage is over.”

“What makes you say that?” Waverly asked.

In one sudden move Nicole flipped over and grabbed Waverly’s hips. “Because I don’t want a massage anymore.” She smiled.

Waverly smiled. “Oh? What do you want?” she asked playing innocent.

Nicole bucked her hips and slowly pulled off Waverly’s pajama shirt. “I think you know.” Nicole was never a selfish lover, if Waverly was willing to do something for her she was still to do something in return.

Nicole gently rubbed up Waverly’s body with her thumbs until she reached Waverly beasts, she was overjoyed to find out Waverly didn’t sleep with a bra.

No, this wasn’t about sex. Nicole didn’t want to end this with sweaty exhausting sex. No, this was just love.

Nicole’s fingers dancing around Waverly’s chest over to her shoulders.

Waverly smiled and lend down almost to give her a hug.

“How about I make breakfast for you?” Waverly asked.

Nicole hummed out a yes.

Waverly got off her and reached her shirt.

And Nicole… Nicole was asleep before Waverly even reached the door.


	9. Day 9 Toys (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 toys Kara X Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers the not so innocent bean.

Day 9 Toys (Kara X Lena)

* * *

Lena had a drawer, the middle drawer, of her three-drawer night stand.

It wasn’t that she told Kara never to open it. She would never tell Kara she could never do something. But every time Kara even came close to it, Kara heard her heart speed up. Lena was nervous.

The top moment happened was a Sunday morning, one of the few lazy day Lena had, Kara was up before Lena. She stretched her arms over her head and reached over to take her glasses.

Lena’s heart speed up and Kara could tell she started herself awake.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked turning to face her.

Lena’s eyes were wide open. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Lena asked.

“Because your heart speeds up every time I even get close to this drawer.”

Lena looked away; she knew it was best to tell Kara the truth but it wasn’t going to be easy. “It’s my sex toy drawer.” Okay maybe it was easy.

“Is that it?” Kara asked as if Lena just told her it just had copy paper in it.

Lena smiled. Sure, Kara was naive but not a prude. “Yes, I’m sorry I was so worried about it.”

“Can we use some?” Kara asked.

Blood rushed to Lena’s cheek. “Really?” she asked.

“I always want to try new stuff with you.” Kara smiled leaning down to kiss Lena’s cheek. 

Lena bit her lip. “How are you this good to me?”

Kara pulled her in close holding her tight. “You deserve it all.” Her tone was sweet and soft but like a switch she changed to an excited puppy. “So, which one can I use?”

Lena laughed. “There all clean so why don’t you chose one.” She heard Kara dig around a bit before pulling one out.

“How about this one?” She asked innocently.

Lena almost audibly moaned at her selection. It was her blue strap on, her blue one, not only the biggest strap she had but the biggest dildo she owned.

“That one?” Lena asked. Kara had never been to experience in the bed room that fact Kara wanted to try something like that made her mouth water.

“Yeah. You can handle it right?” Kara asked with a smile.

Lena was sure her heart skipped a beat. She was never on the resaving end of a strap on let alone one that size.

“Me?” Lena asked hating herself that her voice cracked.

Kara hung her head. “Do… you not want to?”

“No.” Lena said a little too quickly. “I mean it will be new for me to. Take it.”

“Oh. Can we still?” Kara asked. Lena couldn’t help but compare her to a child asking to go to the toy shop.

“Yes.” Lena answered.

With in an instate Lena was lying back on the bed with Kara on top of her.

“Sorry.” Kara smiled. “I guess I was a little excited.”

Lena took one look between Kara’s legs to see she had already put on the strap on, and she knew there was no need for lube. “I’m ready.”

Kara smiled somehow grew bigger. She pulled Lena into a deep kiss, her hips bucking rubbing the pasic dick on Lena’s moist slit.

“Kara don’t tease.” Lena moaned.

“Rao.” Kara breath. She positioned the cock at Lena’s entrance

“Wait.” Lena gasped.

Kara froze almost backing up worried she had don something wrong.

“Just, be gentle.” Lena whispered.

Kara looked down and back up at Lena. “Oh right.” Kara slowly pushed her hips forward. Lena took the tip no problem but slowly Kara started feeling resistance, there wasn’t a wall just tight. Kara cradled Lena’s head holding her close. “Relax, I’ve got you.”

Lena took a breath and relaxed her body, she didn’t even need to hold her head up Kara was doing it for her. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, Kara was inside Lena.

“Fuck.” Lena gasped, Kara someone who never used a strap on, didn’t have a penis, was hitting her g-spot.

“Sorry.” Kara said. “I can pull out.”

“No. Fuck don’t.” Lena gasped her body suddenly listening to her and pulling Kara tight. “Please keep going.”

Kara moved as slow as she could. Until she bottomed out, the leather harness bumped Lena’s clit.

“Yes.” She moaned.

“There?” Kara asked wondering if she was doing it right.

“Yes. Yes.” Lena chanted.

Kara smiled as she started rocking her hips back and forth. Lena bit her finger holding in her moan.

“Don’t.” Kara whispered taking her hand in hers and pulling it away form her mouth. “I want to hear you.” Kara pulled back about half way right where Lena cursed.

Lena gasped.

Kara knew she found the sweet spot. She moved in that place making sure to hit it as much as she could.

“Kara!” Lena yelled as she came. Her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips pulling her as close as she could.

“Good?” Kara asked resting her head between Lena’s breasts.

“Good.” Lena answered wrapping her arms around Kara. Kara just smiled and barred her face in Lena’s breast deeper. Lena sighed full of content resting back into her mattress.


	10. Day 10 Cock worship (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Cock Worship (Clarke X Lexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its big, tall, and in charge

Day 10 Cock worship Clarke X Lexa

* * *

Clarke was amazed by Lexa. Every curve on her body, every dip, every smooth part, just everything. While in bed one night Clarke’s finger traced down Lexa’s back, following the dips and peeks.

Lexa wasn’t even flexing and yet her back Clarke could feel each of her back muscles. Judging by goosebumps Clarke suddenly felt Lexa was awake.

Lexa slowly rolled over and took Clarke in her arms holding her close. Great, now Clarke was really not going to sleep. How could she, being cradled by Lexa’s strong arms and soft chest. How could Lexa’s arms and back be rock solid and yet her cheat be so soft.

Suddenly just as fast as Lexa woke up, it was brought to Clarke’s attention of another part of Lexa that wasn’t so soft.

“Get up.” Clarke whispered.

“What?” Lexa asked still half asleep.

“Get up.” She repeated. “I want to try something.”

Lexa sighed and kissed Clarke’s forehead before doing as she was told. “Okay.” She asked dragging her feet as she stood on the side of their bed.

“Back against the wall.” Clarke smiled getting out of bed herself.

Lexa pressed her back to the wall, pulling it away at the cool barrier. Clarke slipped off her robe leaving her as bare as the day she was born. Lexa’s proud soldier stood at full attention.

Clarke bit her lip as she gently pushed Lexa fully against the wall. She cupped her cheek pulling her down into a kiss. Slowly Clarke’s hands started migrating down. Her finger pads caressing her neck and thumbs massaging her shoulders. Clarke broke the kiss only to start kissing down following her hands. To her neck and collarbone.

Clarke’s hands cup Lexa’s wonderful breast only for a moment not giving her too much. Before kissing down and stop to lick just one of Lexa’s nipples.

The pads of Clarke’s fingers turned shaped as she switched to her nails dragging down Lexa’s almost six-pack.

“Clarke.” Lexa gasped out as Clarke left red marks in her wake.

Clarke just smiled as she kissed and licked the red marks making sting just a little more. Lexa moaned as she ran her fingers though Clarke’s golden hair.

After what seemed like an eternity Clarke got to her prize. Lexa’s cock. Standing tall and hard just for her. It was the biggest she had ever see, not that she saw a lot, and it was all for her.

Clarke wasted no time licking the length of the shaft while massaging it with one hand.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed biting her lip to stop herself form cursing.

Clarke loved that effect she had on Lexa, she was never one to use foul language but if Clarke played with her enough she could curse like a sailor. But that’s not what this night was about.

Without a second thought Clarke took Lexa in her mouth. Her thought stopped her halfway. She didn’t really have a sensitive gag reflex but she still had one. The fact that she could get even half of Lexa inside her was an accomplishment. But it wasn’t good enough.

She pushed herself harder, she was now ¾ deep.

More. She thought. If she could just get more.

Her gag reflex hit and she had to pull back.

“Fuck.” Lexa called out. It might not have been her goal but Clarke was still being out this side of Lexa.

Clarke inhelded though her nose sucking in as much air as she could before pushing her mouth back. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat.

Almost.

She pulled back again her lips still latch on, sucking as hard as she could before going back in for another round. Finally her nose hit Lexa’s abbs. Her hand wrapped around the back of Lexa’s thighs holding her in place.

“Shit! Fuck.” Lexa curse.

Clarke found out why. Something hit the back on her though and again that something hit what felt like her stomach. It was getting too much for her, she was filling up. Her lungs burned but she wasn’t going to let go of Lexa not after all she went though to get all of her.

She must had lost her grip because Lexa managed to push her off. She fell back on her knees as a warm white liquid hit her chest.

Lexa dropped to her knees out of breath.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke suddenly realized what was in her mouth and throat. She tried to swallow it all but only half went down, she had to spit the rest out.

“Hey, its okay just breath.” Lexa said rubbing her back.

Clarke only now realized how out of breath she was. As she was catching her breath Lexa rushed over to the bathroom and back again with a damp washcloth.

Lexa gently rubbed her face with the warm cloth.

Once Clarke got her breath she smiled at Lexa with a devious smile. Lexa was taken back at the sudden change in her deminer.

“Let do it again.” Clarke said.


	11. Day 11 69 (Wayhaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 69 (Waverly X Nicole)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New things aren't always as new as you expect.

Day 11 69 Waverly X Nicole

* * *

If someone asked Waverly where she saw herself in a year she would have answer.

“Probably at the bar still working at Shorty’s.” And she answered it with a smile.

She would not have said. With a girlfriend who she loves with all her heart and evermore that she loved her back. And she would definitely not say with her legs on either side of said girlfriend’s head as she took her place on top, and her girlfriend’s legs on the side of her head.

“Do you want to stop?” Nicole, extraordinary girlfriend, asked.

“Yeah.” Waverly said, not sounding too believing. “I mean. No. I. I was to keep going.”

“We can stop. If you feel uncomfortable.” Nicole offered.

“No. Please keep going.” Waverly insisted.

Nicole smiled and she flicked Waverly swollen clit. “Okay, if you insist.” She smiled and kissed her slit.

“Fudge.” Waverly gasped. She turned her attention back to Nicole’s cunt. She slowly moved her finger around it, slowly teasing the entrance.

“Don’t be shy.” Nicole said. “Your doing fine.”

The words set a spark inside Waverly. She started following what Nicole was doing. Nicole kissed and suck, she kissed and sucked.

Nicole put a finger in, Waverly put a finger in.

“May someone original.” Nicole laughed.

“This is my first time.” Waverly snapped back.

Nicole sighed and tapped her leg. “Waverly you done this before.” She remined her.

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have. You’ve made me feel good before.”

Waverly felt her face go red; she was glad that Nicole couldn’t see her. “Not like this.”

Nicole kissed the side of the inside of Waverly thigh. “What makes it different?”

Waverly huffed and rested her arms on Nicole’s thighs. “Because…Well… Because it just is.”

“Waves.” Nicole sighed. “You can do this.” She urged as she continued her pace.

Waverly gasped as she felt two of Nicole’s fingers exploring her insides.

‘Think Waverly!’ Waverly thought to herself. Her brain had never failed her and it wasn’t about it. ‘Think! What does Nicole like?’

One finger and a little tongue.

She pushed in one finger in and curled it seconds before placing her tongue on Nicole’s clit.

“Fuck.” Nicole gasped. “See I knew you could do it.”

Nicole started doing what Waverly liked, three fingers and sucking.

Both of them came in no time.

Nicole’s legs lied flat as Waverly’s were beside Nicole’s head.

“See.” Nicole said out of breath. “All the same.”

Waverly sighed full of content. “Next time your on top.”


	12. Day 12 Public Sex (Clexa) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Public sex (Clarke X Lexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two part chapter.

Day 12 Public Sex Clarke X Lexa

* * *

Clarke was never an exhibitionist. She always learned sex was private, it was between two people. It was not for other people, let alone strangers to enjoy.

But yet here she was on a train, jeans unbuttoned, Lexa’s hands down her pants. It was a crowded Lexa’s front was pushed up against her back, her own front pressing the window. She was sure no one could see her but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Your so wet.” Lexa whispered into her ear. Lexa wasn’t turned on by dirty talk but Clarke was, God was she ever.

“Don’t.” Clarke said grabbing Lexa’s arm trying to slow her down.

“Admit it for me. You like it.” Lexa begged almost sounding as needy as Clarke.

Clarke bit down on her lip hard. “It feels good.” She said though gritted teeth. “Happy?”

“Unbelievably.” Lexa smiled moving her fingers to all the right places she knew Clarke loved.

Clarke dug her nail into Lexa’s arms. Two could play at that game. Clarke reached behind her, her uncoordinated hand ended up punching Lexa in the gut.

“Ow.” Lexa grunted. “I though you liked it?”

“Shut up.” Clarke shushed her. Slowly figuring out where her hand was, she moved it down to Lexa’s belt.

“Oh. We’re playing that game?” Lexa asked helping Clarke undo her belt.

Clarke didn’t need any more help after that; Lexa was fully hard. “Play with me I’ll play with you.” Clarke smirked.

“I wasn’t planning on playing.” Lexa smiled, pushing her fingers deeper.

Clarke placed her finger under the tip of Lexa cock. “I play to win.” She felt Lexa’s hips start to buck, she could tell Lexa really wanted more even if they couldn’t move that much.

A suddenly slap alerted Clarke to the fast the train suddenly stopped, and Lexa had to brace herself.

“Shit.” Clarke gasped pulling her hand away from Lexa, Lexa followed suit as they both fixed their pants and made sure it didn’t look too obvious what they where doing.

The train came to a full stop as a lot of people got off and only a few got back on.

An idea clicked in Clarke’s head she grabbed Lexa’s arm and pulled her off the train just as the doors closed behind them.

“What are you doing? We had one more stop.” Lexa asked, completely oblivious to what they had just done. They where on their way home, Lexa was sure they would have finished there but Clarke had another idea.

Clarke pulled Lexa until she found a spot that no one was around. Clarke pushed Lexa up against a wall.

“Fuck me.” She whispered her hands already undo Lexa’s belt again.

“Here?” Lexa asked looking around to make sure no one was around.

“Please.” Clarke begged.

Lexa smiled and took a deep breath. “You know, you’re my weakness.” In an instant Clarke’s pants where pulled down to her knees. Lexa flipped them around to Clarke was not only facing then wall but was now the one pressed up against it.

Lexa’s fingers dug into Clarke’s thighs as she pulled her back into her. Her cock sliding inside without any resistance.

“Fuck you’re wet.” Lexa moaned trusting as hard as she could. She didn’t want to be rough on Clarke but at the same time she knew they had to finish fast.

Clarke felt her nails scrap on the hard cement wall.

Lexa was pounding her in the middle of a subway, as she was loving it. Lexa knew Clarke was on the edge she just needed a little more. Her hand wrapped around Clarke’s lower wrist as her fingers found Clarke clit.

Clarke was about to scream and yell, cry to the world Lexa was making her cum, but she stopped herself. She was in public she needed to be quiet. She did the only thing she could think of to muffle her voice. She bit her hand, Hard. So hard she didn’t even notice she tasted copper.

Lexa worked quick, Clarke’s pants where up and buttoned, her dick, that was still hard and dripping with Clarke’s juices, was pushed into her pants that here buckled up and ready to go.

Lexa grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. She grabbed the paper towels and wrapped it around Clarke’s hand.

“You’re still hard.” Clarke said looking down at Lexa’s pants.

“Its fine we need to get you home to fix this.” Lexa said pulling Clarke along and waiting for the next train.

Once they found a set and had clamed down Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you once we get home.” She smiled.


	13. Day 13 Blow job (Clexa) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Blow Job (Clarke X Lexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke said she would make it up to Lexa. This is how.

Day 13 Blow Job Clarke X Lexa

* * *

True to her word once Lexa had taken one step into their home she was pushed up against the wall.

“Ow.” Lexa said not that it really hurt her.

“I told you I would make it up to you.” Clarke smiled already getting down on her knees.

Lexa grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. “Not now, we need to get you hand clean.” She said more focused on getting Clarke better then her own pleasure.

“God you are so sexy.” Clarke moaned jokingly as Lexa dragged her to the bathroom. she turned on the water making sure it wasn’t too hot. “I can handle a band aid.” Clarke said pulling her hand away form Lexa and sticking it under the water.

“You bite down really hard.” Lexa said almost ashamed she made Clarke do that to herself.

“Hey.” Clarke said getting Lexa’s attention. “This isn’t your fault.” She said a flat as she could to get the point across.

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Clarke was right, Clarke chose to bite her hand, Lexa didn’t make it but she still felt bad.

Clarke put on a bandage patch on her bit mark and show it to Lexa. “See fine.”

Lexa made a face that told Clarke she didn’t believe her.

“Hey, its my hand. I can feel it.” Clarke said with a smile. The truth was it did hurt, it fucking stung, her teeth where surprisingly sharp.

Lexa sighed but smiled. “Okay.” she left the bathroom, Clarke followed her.

“Wait I believed I promised you something.” Clarke said.

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. “You don’t have to. Besides…” She said gesturing to her crotch, without a bulge

Clarke raised her eyebrow. “Really?” she asked kneeling in front of Lexa. “You’re not going to get hard with me on my knees.” She smiled; it was Lexa’s fault she was the one that said she was her weakness.

Lexa bit her lip and looked away.

“See it’s already working.” Clarke said rubbing Lexa’s crotch. Lexa tried to move away. Clarke didn’t want to pull out her trump card but Lexa gave her no choice. “Do you not want me?” She asked pouting.

Lexa took one look at Clarke and knew she had lost this battle. “No, of course I want you.”

Clarke’s fake pout vanished as a smile replaced it. “Good no sit back and relax.” She said already undoing Lexa’s belt.

“You played me.” Lexa sighed but did as she was told.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s dick free form its prison. “You’re so huge.” She gasped.

Lexa gulped. “Don’t do this to me.”

Clarke slowly palmed the tip of Lexa’s cock. “Do what to you.”

Lexa pushed back her hair. “Damn it.” She sighed.

Clarke started stroking it. At a normal speed at first but then started slowing down to an almost pain full speed. Lexa grit her teeth.

“Good?” Clarke asked already knowing the answer. Lexa could only nod.

Clarke desired to take pity on her. She took Lexa’s whole cock in her mouth.

“Fuck.” Lexa gasped her hands shooting down to the back of Clarke’s head.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, as she went up and down sucking as she went. She knew it was going to end her fun but Lexa deserved it. She reached up under Lexa dick to tickle her balls.

Lexa’s gasped her throat caught between a moan and an inhale as she came.

Clarke was ready, the hot liquid hit the back of her throat, she gulped it down greedily. Another turn on you Clarke was showing off. She opened her mouth as if to show Lexa’s she swallowed it all.

Lexa said nothing but her face was red.

“Good?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked down at her and down at her now soft cock. “Do I need to answer?”

“Yes.”

“Always.”


	14. Day 14 Orgasm Denial (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Orgasm Denial (Kara X Lena)

Day 14 Orgasm denial Kara and Lena

* * *

Kara was never one to wait for something, she was a do-er. Eliza even had to wrap her Christmas presents in lead foil so she wouldn’t see them. While Alex waited to do her homework on the morning bus, Kara’s was already done before she even left the school.

And Lena knew this.

“Please.” Kara begged.

Lena knew she would word it better, but the feeling of having Kara, a Kryptonian, a god among men, was begging for her. She loved just the mire sight of Kara bathed in the red solar light, because that meant she was in control.

“So needy.” Lena sighed she was careful not to touch Kara when she was this close. “What if I told you to wait?”

Kara bit down on her lip so hard Lena was worried she was going to draw blood. “I’ll…I’ll… Wait.” She managed to breath out.

It wasn’t the response Lena was expecting but it was the one she was hoping for. Kara just gave her permission to keep her begging for as long as she wanted.

Lexa softly placed her fingers between Kara’s legs just playing around not working to build Kara up to a high. Kara pulled at the ropes holding her in place, her legs trying to close the gap Lena was toying with.

Lena noticed Kara’s fidgeting. “I though you said you could wait.”

Kara gulped down air before giving her response. “I…I will. For you I will.”

Lena kissed down Kara’s neck, overjoyed by her response. “Good girl.” Lena whispered.

Kara griped on the rope anything to ground her, anything to stop her from cumming.

“How long can you hold it?” Lena asked.

Kara gritted her teeth. She wanted to answer Lena with long time, but with Lena she was never sure, so she just answered honestly. “I…I don’t know.”

“You didn’t lie? You are a good girl.” Lena’s fingers slowed down almost to a stop. She was making sure Kara wasn’t fighting not to cum. She was reworded her by not forcing her.

Kara managed to catch her breath. “Always for you.”

Lena bit her lip. “You are making it really hard to tease you.”

Kara decided to test her luck. “So, don’t.” she smiled.

Lena smirked back at her and in the moment, Kara knew Lena no longer hard a hard time teasing her. Lena’s fingers started speeding up hitting all the right spots that drove Kara crazy.

She pushed her hips father back into the mattress trying to pull away form Lena. Lena was quick to chase her hips not giving Kara the break she so desperately needed.

Kara pulled tighter on the ropes wanting to break them, so she didn’t cum, but with the red lights she the ropes bit back holding her in place.

“Lena.” Kara begged. “I’m about to-“

Lena shushed her. “It’s okay I want to see it.” Lena said licking Kara’s ear as if to give her just that extra kick.

Kara came fast, and she came hard.

Kara tried to form words but no sounds came out.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. “Its okay I’ve got you.” She quickly untied the ropes and massaged the now red skin they left behind. “Do you want me to turn off the lights?”

“No.” Kara shook her head with a smile. “Can you just hold me… And be here when I wake up?”

Lena didn’t hesitate she rested her head next to Kara wrapping her arms around her hugging her tight.


	15. Day 15 Dirty talk (Wayhaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 Dirty Talk Waverly X Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this started as the Daddy kink prompt.

Day 15 Dirty Talk Waverly X Nicole.

* * *

Waverly was a prude, she had only had sex with one person, Champ. And even then it was always in just one position. She wasn’t a kinky girl or horny and anything like that. Until…

“You okay Baby?”

Nicole came into her life. Which is why right now she was gripping her head board with all her strength.

“God, your so beautiful.” Nicole in haled her smell as she took in her breath as curled in fingers as if to remind Waverly her fingers where in inside.

Waverly didn’t forget, she was hyper aware of everything Nicole was doing to her.

“Tell me what you want Baby?”

Baby, never Babygirl. That was Wynonna’s word and unlike Champ Nicole knew the importance the bond the sisters had.

Waverly bit her lip. “I need you.”

Nicole kissed down her exposed neck. “I’m right here.” Nicole placed one of her hands over Waverly’s “Do you it hard.”

Waverly hid her face almost embarrassed about her answer, almost. “Yes. Please. Please.”

Nicole was ready she used Waverly’s own wetness to counter the strap on she was wearing. Nicole pushed herself up on her knees to get a good look at Waverly. She was on her stomach, her arms over her head holding on to her head board.

One last flick of Waverly’s slit was the perfect torture before Nicole’s slowly entered her.

“You’re…you’re such a tease.” Waverly moaned. 

Nicole slowly found her pace going in and out. Waverly held her grip as Nicole’s guided her hips upward to get a better angle as she trusted her hips.

“Talk to me.” Waverly begged.

Nicole smiled, she knew what Waverly wanted but this was too good to give it up so soon. “How?” She asked.

Waverly bit down on the pillow she bared her face into. “Dirty.” She mumbled.

Nicole lend closer careful to move her hips as she did. “Sorry I couldn’t hear that. How?”

Waverly pushed herself up a little just so her mouth wasn’t covered by the pillow. “Dirty.” She almost yelled.

Nicole smirked and pushed herself back up, again making sure the strap moved the right way.

“I knew that’s what you wanted.” Nicole started moving faster. “Such a dirty girl. You like it hard and dirty. Purgatory’s nicest? How many of them know you like taking it? Taking my cock.”

Waverly buried her face back into a soft pillow.

Nicole placed her hand over Waverly’s head, testing the waters to make sure she didn’t go too far. “You like that? Having you head down and ass up. All so I can fuck you.”

Waverly moaned into the pillow and even though Nicole couldn’t fell it she was sure Waverly clenched.

“What was that? Was that a moan? Do you want more? You really are a dirty girl.” Nicole suddenly brought her hand down flat on Waverly ass. The resulting slap that rang out only made Waverly want more.

Nicole trusted her hips hard as if to add on to the slap.

“You like that? Being hit? So naughty.”

Waverly nodded into the pillow.

“Your about to cum?” Nicole asked but she was sure she knew the answer. “Already? Are you getting off on being called dirty?” Nicole increased her thrust with every sentences.

“I love you.” Waverly gasped.

Nicole lend down resting most of her body on top of Waverly but still kept her pace. “Fuck, I love you.” She whispered.

The hot moist breath in her ear was enough to send Waverly over the edge.

“Wow.” She gasped once she managed to catch her breath.

“Good?” Nicole asked adjusting them, so they were both comfortable.

“So good.” She smiled resting her head between Nicole’s head and shoulder.


	16. Day 16 Shower Sex (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Shower sex Kara X Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me realize I can't do kinky but I can do soft so here.

Day 16 Shower Sex (Kara and Lena)

* * *

Kara could hear the world. She could hear the people in apartment D5 watching Frozen for the 5th time today. She could hear the man in the blue house at the end of a street singing to himself as he cooked dinner. She could even hear a man complimenting the chief in a high-end restaurant in Italy.

And right now, she was listening to Lena take a shower. Soft humming as she raised the shampoo out of her hair.

Kara would always do this when she had a hard day, one of the few things Clarke told her about the overstimulation that comes with the powers, on hard days just forces on one thing and it would be alright.

Some night it was the soft clink of Alex’s whiskey glass as she flips through channels. Other nights Winn yelling though the microphone at what ever gamer was better than him online. Right now, it was Lena.

Everything from the hum as she cleaned herself, to the water running down the drain, to the soft scrape of her finger pads run though her hair. Her hands running down her body only stopped slightly on her breasts, snaking around her stomach and between her legs.

Kara almost crashed into a building. She only stopped because she realized what Lena was doing.

‘What do I do?’ Kara asked herself. She knew the right answer was just to stop listening, but that wasn’t something she wanted.

“Kara.” Lena moaned.

Kara physically turned around as if she had been caught, only to com face to face with the Nation city sky line. She looked down to remined herself she was almost 100 feet in the air.

“Fuck.” Lena moan again.

Kara gulped down any air she could. Lena was masturbating… to the thought of her. Alex’s words came to mind. ‘Your dating just talk to her.’

Kara took a deep breath and flew off into the direction to Lena’s penthouse. She flew in though the window it was open just for her, that was a goo sign. Right?

She made her way to the shower the heat hitting her before she even realized she opened the door. Steam coming from behind the glass.

Kara stepped mid-step. She couldn’t just yell though the glass. That would made her a creeper. And well she could just get in to the show with her clothes on. So, she did that only logical thing she could think of.

She stripped down and got into the shower with Lena.

“Kara?” Lena asked once she hear the glass door slid open.

“Hi.” She answered.

Lena looked her up and down to confirm she was also naked. “What are you doing here?” It was a real question she wasn’t mocking Kara.

“Oh, I um hear you call me and I…I um.” Kara tried but stumbled on her words.

“You thought I was inviting you?” She finished.

Kara screeched the back of her head. “Well, no. but yeah.”

Lena look of confused turned into a smirk. “So, you wanted to join me in the show.” She used her finger under Kara’s chin and made her look up at her.

“Um. Yes.” Kara answered hesitantly.

Lena wrapped her arms around the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her close. “Good.” She smiled before pulling Kara down into a kiss.

Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s hips and she guided her to the wall. A small muffled came from Lena as her back hit the cool wall.

“Was that too much?” Kara asked.

“No.” Lena answer quickly. “The wall is just cold.” She finished knowing Kara wasn’t going to let it go until she got the full answer.

“You’re not hurt?” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head before pulling Kara back down into a kiss. Kara knew when Lena wanted her, and she wasn’t going to keep it from her anymore.

Kara raised her knee right between Lena’s legs. Kara took one of Lena’s leg and lifted it around her hip, pulling her in close. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her.

“You’re already so close.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, softly kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena pulled her closer. “I…I was already…” she trailed off. She knew Kara already heard her, she wouldn’t be admitting to something Kara didn’t already know, but it was still embarrassing.

“You were already worked up?” Kara asked knowing the answer. “Gee I wonder what you where doing.”

Lena tried to scout her hips closed to Kara. “Just finish it.”

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. “Finish what you started?” Kara asked her hand going between Lena’s legs just toying with Lena’s clit. But Lena was already worked up and that was all she needed.

“Fuck.” Lena sighed letting Kara hold her up. “How…how did you hear me?” She asked.

Kara’s arms reached under Lena’s leg and picked her up. “Um… I was… listening.”

Lena smiled as Kara grabbed the towel to dry the two of them off. “Do you often listen to me take a shower or was today your lucky day.”

Kara smiled and rested her head on Lena’s. “With you I’m always lucky.”


	17. Day 17 Strip Tease (Clexa) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 Strip tease (Clarke X Lexa) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Clexa that brings out the 2 part stories in me?

Day 17 Strip Tease (Clarke X Lexa)

* * *

It was Lexa’s fault. Clarke had already had it planned before Lexa’s got the call.

Lexa huffed as she dropped down to the couch and tossed her phone. She rubbed her already tried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked up at her shocked at what she was wearing. A grey silk robe Lexa had never seen. “Um, the board wants an emergency meeting in an hour.” She managed to pull her eyes off Clarke and down to her watch. “Which gives me 30 minutes to bitch about them before I have to drive back to the office.”

Clarke smirked. “Or. That gives me 30 minutes to do what I wanted.”

Lena raised an eye brow. “What you wanted?” the sudden realization hit her. “Was it date night tonight?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, but I did have something in mind.” She slowly pulled the robe off one shoulder.

Lexa gulped at the exposed Bra strap because she recognized it, it was the black one Clarke only wore on special occasions.

Clarke pain staking removed the other side and the robe slipped off her top and bunched down by her waist where it was tied. She placed her hands on the back of the couch just to the side of Lexa’s head. Lending in close, there lips almost touching she asked. “Do you like it?”

Lexa let out a sound which Clarke assumed was a good sign.

Clarke pulled back and slowly untied her belt and let the robe fall around her legs. Her hands drifted upward, her fingers dancing around her perfectly toned stomach, her hands cupping her breasts before going behind her hair and pushing it up.

She smiled at Lexa as she saw the ever increasingly noticeable tent forming in her pants.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and slowly placed herself on her lap. She rolled her hips making sure to get Lexa’s tent right between her legs.

Lexa only bit her lip trying to withstand the torture.

Clarke took Lexa’s hands in her and placed them on her hips. She moved her own hands up her body making sure Lexa’s eye level was right between her breasts.

Lexa’s hands started to roam going her Clarke’s hips to her upper stomach to her breasts. She gave them a gentle squeeze before moving to cup Clarke’s cheeks. Clarke snuggled into her palm before guiding Lexa’s thumb into her mouth.

Lexa squeaked as the sudden move.

Clarke just smiled and sucked gently before opening her mouth and letting Lexa move her hand away. Clarke lend in close their lips inches apart, so close, Lexa just needed to lean up. But before she could Clarke pulled away.

She bent down to pick up her fallen robe before putting it back on and turning to Lexa.

“You should head out; you don’t want to miss your meeting.” She smiled and winked before heading up stars.

Lexa sat there stunned for a moment before looking down between her legs. She grit her teeth, Clarke had played her.

Clarke walked upstairs with a smiled on her face.

“She is so going to get me back.” She said to herself in pure delight.


	18. Day 18 Cock Sleeve (Clexa) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Cock Sleeve (Clarke X Lexa) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Part 2

Day 18 Cock sleeve Clarke X Lexa

* * *

Clarke was right, she hates it when she’s right. Lexa was getting back at her.

Not by with a week of punishment. Not by a week of no sex. And definitely not by a night of over-simulation. No, today Clarke was Lexa’s cock sleeve.

Which is why right now Clarke was under Lexa’s desk, on her knees, cock in mouth as she waited for Indra to leave.

She heard a stack paper being set down at the end of Lexa’s deck.

“Thank you. Is there anything else?” Lexa asked, as if nothing was wrong. As if today was just a boring day at the office.

“No just sign those and get them back to me.” Indra said.

Lexa reached over, moving Clarke’s head with her, and picked up one of the papers. “Very well, I’ll be done by tonight.”

Indra nodded and left. Once Clarke heard the door close she pulled back freeing Lexa’s cock form her mouth, but more importantly free her air ways. She breath in all the air she could.

She heard Lexa chuckle. “Sorry, was the meeting too long. Mine was longer.”

“Yeah, okay I get it.” Clarke huffed, but suddenly got an idea. She pursed her lower lip. “I learned my lesson, I’m sorry.”

Lexa smiled and gently cupped Clarke’s cheek. “Was I too hard on you?” she asked.

Clarke took her hand in hers. “No, I just understand what I put you though.”

Lexa took her hand pressed a button on the phone. “Can you hold my calls?”

“Oh, course Ms. Woods.” Her assistant answered back.

Lexa made her way to the door and locked it. “Can I make it up to you?” she asked. Clarke bit her lip and nodded.

The next thing Clarke knew she was face down on Lexa’s desk with Lexa’s hands on her hips.

“Did you think I was really let you off the hook that easy?” Lexa asked. “I told you, you would be my cock sleeve the whole day and its barely lunch.”

Lexa pushed up Clarke’s skirt and pulled down her panties. She slowly dragged her cock on the slit of Clarke’s entrance.

“Just stay still, you can go once I finish my paper work.” Lexa smiled as she pushed herself into Clarke.

Clarke buried her head into her arms. It didn’t matter that Lexa wasn’t trying to make her cum, to her Lexa’s cock was magical.

Clarke suddenly felt a clip bord and a stack of paper on her back. “You don’t mind if I work on you back? Do you?” Lexa asked with a smiled on her face.

Clarke gritted her teeth. “Fuck you.” She mumbled under her breath.

Lexa just started writing down her work. “I didn’t think so.”

Clarke lost track of time, the only passage of time she could measure was the stack on paper on her back getting lighter. Just then she thought she could make it through the day Lexa started thrusting. Slow at first almost lazy. As more and more papers where removed from her back Lexa speed up her thrusts.

“Cock Sleeves don’t cum unless I tell them.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke bit her lip, hard.

“I’m almost done. Which means so are you.”

“Just fuck me already.” Clarke almost yelled, but held her voice back when she remembered she was in Lexa’s office.

Lexa sighed. “So impatient. You didn’t let me cum. You didn’t even kiss me last night.”

“I…I’m sorry. Okay.” Clarke said.

Lexa took the last paper off Clarke’s back and put it on the side of her desk. “Since you apologized.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips and started thrusting hard and fast. She wasn’t bottomed in was only about half way in, she knew exsacly where Clarke’s g-spot was and she as planning to it as many times as she could.

Clarke’s legs lifted up off the floor as her whole body started shaking. She wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t black out. She felt Lexa lend over her and kiss her cheek softly.

“Did you learn you lesson?” Lexa asked smugly.

Clarke smiled back at her. “No.”

Lexa was taken back. “No?” she was confused but the smile on Clarke’s face was enough to let Lexa know everything she needed. “Do you need another lesson?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes please.” She begged, wiggling her ass a little.


	19. Day 19 Praise kink (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 Praise kink (Kara x Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Lena deserve nice things.

Day 19 Praise kink (Kara X Lena)

* * *

The door slamming scared Kara off the couch, she was just peacefully reading and the boom the door slammed.

“’But when Lex was in charge.’” Lena said clearly in a mocking tone. “Ug. ‘Lex didn’t do that.’” She dropped her purse by the coat rack. “I’m not Lex!”

“Everything okay sweetie?” Kara asked almost regretting it.

Lena looked up startled. “Kara? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you where home.” She looked away trying to hide a tear.

Kara got up and rushed to Lena’s side. “Hey, it’s okay.” She used her finger to bush away the single tear Lena let escape.

“No. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Lena said trying to pull away from Kara.

Kara gave her the space she needed she also used her superspeed to get her a glass of whiskey, neat just like Lena liked.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked handing her the glass.

Lena took a look at the glass and back up to Kara’s face. Her face soften as she took the glass. Kara led her to the couch and sat her down, still keeping her space.

Lena set the glass down on the table without taking a drink and held her arms out for Kara. Kara smiled and sat down on the couch pulling Lena down as she lie back. Lena’s head rested on her shoulder as she ran her fingers though her long black hair.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Kara whispered kissing her forehead.

Lena shook her head. “Just…Just make me forget.” She head burying her face into the crock of Kara’s neck.

A lightbulb went off in Kara head. If Lena was having a bad day because everyone compared her to Lex, Kara was going to make sure she knew everything great about herself.

In one swift motion Kara had picked Lena up and started making her way to the bedroom. She gently set her down on the bed and smiled.

“You are amazing.” She started.

Lena smiled not know what else to do. “Thanks?”

Kara moved on top on her kissing her head. “I love your hair. It’s so black but in the sun it’s a warm brown.”

Lena shifted not knowing what Kara was doing.

“And your eyes, Rao, your eyes… Duy.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Dry?”

Kara chuckle. “Duy. Its means Crystals. There was a lake on Krypton, the water was so clear you could see to the bottom it had the same green crystals that make up your eyes.”

Kara’s eyes drifted down to Lena’s lips.

“And your lips.” Her brain must have short circuited because all she could think of was kissing Lena to show her how great her lips were, and that’s just what she did.

Lena wasn’t used to all this attention, let alone all this… Praise.

Kara moved down to her chest taking off Lena’s top as she went. “Your skin.” Kara sighed happily kissing down Lena’s now exposed collarbone. “So soft. So perfect.”

Her words sent shivers down Lena’s spin and goosebumps up her arms and neck.

Kara only smiled into her kisses. “Rao, I love this part.” She kissed down Lena’s chest making sure to hit most of the goosebumps.

“K…Kara.” Lena moaned biting down on her fingers.

Kara stopped her and took her hand. “No. You voice is music. Don’t hide it.” Kara brought her lips to the fingers Lena bit. “Do I even need to mention your fingers.” She winked.

Kara had yet to touch anywhere close to her slit but yet Lena was sure she was close.

“So red, like cherries.” Kara said before taking Lena’s nipple in her mouth. She release it with a soft pop. “I love cherries.”

“Kara.” Lena begged.

Kara didn’t stop she kept kissing Lena’s chest, focusing on her nipples. Kara only spent seconds on Lena’s chest but to Lena it felt like hours.

Lena squeezed her legs together and sucked in a breath. Kara pulled away thinking she had done something wrong. But when Lena came down form her high she knew she did everything right.

Kara rested her head on Lena’s chest and smiled up at her. “Are you good?” she asked.

Lena smiled as she caught her breath. “Oh, I’m great. I’m the best.” Lena sat up taking Kara with her. “And I’m going to show those assholes who’s in charged.”

Kara smiled at Lena newly found inter strength. “Can you do that tomorrow? I was comfy.”

Lena sighed and laid back down. “Fine but you better wake me up that way.”

“Deal.” Kara yawned.


	20. Day 20 Breast Worship (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 Breast worship (Kara X Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kara's eyes are always locked on Lena's boobs.

Day 20 Breath Worship (Kara X Lena)

* * *

Humans where soft. Kara found that out quickly. The scar on Alex’s arm was enough to reminded her about it every day. Soft wasn’t a good thing, Eliza would joking about Jeremiah getting softer it didn’t sound like a good thing.

But there was one person Kara loved being soft. At that was Lena. More specifically Lena’s chest. During their passioned filled nights, during there lazy moaning days, even just lying about. Kara loved Lena’s chest.

“I knew you where a boobs girl.” Lena said after dinner one night.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked putting all the dishes in the dishwasher.

“You always stare at my boobs, you’re a boob girl.” Lena smiled.

Kara’s face went red. “I didn’t. I mean I don’t. I mean… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Kara.” Lena said kissing Kara’s cheek. “I feels good to be desired.”

Kara looked down. “But isn’t it bad to stare?”

“Are you staring at other women’s breast?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow. 

“What no! Never!” 

Lena smiled. “Then I don’t mind. Come to think of it you were staring even before we started dating I noticed you looking.”

“What? No, I wasn’t!” Kara gasped.

Lena laughed. “Come on.” She said taking Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara pulled her hand free. “No.” She pouted.

“No?” Lena asked with her eyebrow raised.

“You going to just make fun of me more.”

Lena was taken back, but looking at it she understood where Kara was coming form. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Honestly, I do love that you find me so attractive. And I want to reward you.”

Kara’s ears turned red. “Reward?”

Lena took both of Kara’s hands in hers and brough them to her lips. “If you’ll let me.” Kara nodded eagerly. Lena lead her into the bed room.

Lena lied down on the bed and motioned Kara closer to her. Kara followed. She slowly, one by one unbuttoned her shirt. She gently took Kara’s face in her hands and brought her down to a kiss.

“Just relax, I know you’ve been work hard lately and I just want to help.” Lena smiled lying back down and resting Kara’s head on her chest.

Kara smiled as she rested onto the soft pillow like chest.

“Alex told me how you used to listen to her heart beat when you had a bad day I thought this would almost be the same.”

“Almost.” Kara smiled as she bit down on Lena bra and pulled it down. She reached under Lena and unhooked her bra tossing it to the side.

“Oh?” Lena smiled.

Kara hands cupped Lena’s chest. She rested her head between them. “I broke Alex’s arm.”

“What?” Lena asked, she was sure she saw Agent Danvers today and she was sure she want down an arm.

“Not recently.” Kara said quickly. “But the first year I was on earth. It was an accident but I locked myself in the closet for almost the whole day.”

Lena didn’t interject she didn’t want to scare Kara into keeping quite. She just started laying with Kara’s hair, brushing it with her fingers.

“I though humans were just soft. That as a Kryptonian it only seemed like they where soft. But then Eliza got into a car crash. Nothing too bad at least according to her, but she had an arm brace just like Alex did. Again, I thought humans are too soft.”

Lena took a breath, she tried not to feel insulted, but it still hurt her.

“I always though it was a bad thing. Alex, James, Winn, even you always got hurt.” Kara sighed and rested her head on Lena, her ear placed on her chest listening intently to her heartbeat. “but then I saw James and Lucy, and Alex and Maggie, they where just to… soft with each other.”

Kara stopped only to brush her cheek against Lena’s skin before going back to her story.

“Meeting you everything clicked. Soft was just something that is, no necessary bad or good just there.”

Lena smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

“More than you know.” Kara said, giving Lena’s breast a quick squeeze. Lena moaned. “Let me help you now.”

Kara wasted no time taking one of Lena’s nipples in her mouth.

Lena held in a moan. “This night was supposed to help you.”

Kara smiled, her teeth gently scrapping the nipple as she pulled away. “Oh, believe me this is.” She said taking the other nipple in her mouth.


	21. Day 21 Spanking (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Spanking (Clarke X Lexa/Heda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest star: Heda of the 13 clans.

Day 21 Spanking Clarke X Lexa

* * *

Lexa was kind, she was warm, and loving.

Heda was curl, she was cold, and harden.

Clarke was confused. It was like the war paint Lexa put on was magic and changed her into someone completely different. She could tell Heda was nicer to her but she was still different form Lexa.

“You don’t have special permission to talk back to me!” Lexa, no Heda, snaped.

Clarke had to take a step back. All she did was talk during a meeting. Okay maybe she did more then that.

“You think you can disregard my commanders, my generals just because you warm my bed at night!” Heda yelled.

Clarke grit her teeth. “I was stating the obvious.” she snapped back. “Your generals are too comfy with just disposing people lives!”

Heda turned to face her, Clarke felt a shiver down her spin, she had seen that look before but never pointed at her. Lexa never looked at her like that, but then again Lexa wasn’t looking at her.

Heda took a step closer to Clarke, who had to hold herself back form stepping away. “I think you need to be punished.”

“I…I state my mind and you want to hurt me?” Clarke asked, for once in her life she was scared of Lexa.

She smiled. “I never said hurt. Just punish.” She sat down on her throne and beckoned Clarke to her. Heda picked up a small cloth and wiped her face clean, the war paint smudged up was mostly gone. “You can walk away if you want.”

She should have known it was an act, she should have know Lexa would never hurt her, but most importantly she should have known Lexa was Heda.

“I trust you.” Clarke said walking up to Lexa.

Lexa stood up and cupped her cheeks. “You can tell me to stop.”

Clarke smirked at her. “I accept my punishment.”

“Good.” Lexa smiled as she sat back down pulling Clarke with her. Somehow in the fall Clarke ended up on her stomach resting on Lexa’s knees, her hands bracing herself on the side of the throne.

Lexa’s hands made quick work of Clarke’s belt and pants, exposing her bare ass. She shivered at the cool air.

“Count.” Lexa ordered as her palm came down hard on Clarkes ass.

Clarke gasped out as the stinging. She was never a bad child; she couldn’t even remember a time her parents ever raised a hand at her. As far as she remembered this was the first time she was ever spanked. It wasn’t excruciating pain like she thought but it was all pleasure, she kind of liked it.

“I said count.” Lexa said gripping Clarke’s ass tight enough she would leave marks, before striking again.

“Ah. Two.” Clarke breath out trying to ignore the pain.

“No form the beginning.” Lexa said hitting her again.

“O…One.” Clarke tried.

Lexa smiled and rubbed her butt soothing the pain and bringing out the pleasure. “Good.”

Clarke unconsciously moved away from Lexa’s hand pushing herself closer to her legs. Lexa brought her hand down.

“Two.” Clarke counted as soon as the slap rang out.

Again.

“Th…three.” Clarke’s hip started moving trying to find any friction on her clit.

Again.

“Four. Fuck.” She gasped her hips full on humping Lexa’s legs. Suddenly she felt two fingers prob in her mouth.

“I said to count not curse.” Lexa said bring her hand down again.

Clarke moaned around her fingers, sightly sucking on them as if she was proving she was worthy of the pleasure Lexa was giving her.

She pulled her fingers out just as her other hand came down on Clarke’s ass again.

“F…Five?” Clarke asked wonder if Lexa wanted her to start over.

Lexa just rubbed her stinking ass soothing the redness. “Good, did you learn your lesson?”

Clarke could fell it she was close, so close, she was on the edge, she just needed a little more. “No.” she gasped out.

Lexa was taken aback but quickly smiled when she realized what Clarke was asking for. She held her hand up to Clarke’s mouth. Greedily Clarke took her forefinger in her mouth and started sucking on it.

She brought her hand down again, keeping it there to both intensify the pain and smooth it to pleasure. Involuntary Clarke bit down on Lexa’s finger, not that she cared what was Lexa going to do? Punish her more?

Lexa pulled her finger out of her mouth, just as fast she shoved her hand between Clarke’s legs, using Clarke’s saliva as lube. Using her other hand to push Clarke’s hip down on her finger, with a simple curl of her finger she knew Clarke was over the edge.

Clarke’s body went limp around Lexa’s arms.

“Was that too much?” Lexa asked stroking Clarke’s back trying to sooth her.

“Not. At. All.” Clarke said though her deep breaths.

“I read that in a book, and I wasn’t sure if you would like it.” Lexa said, Clarke almost had whiplash at the tone change in Lexa’s voice.

Clarke pushed herself up, so she was sitting on Lexa’s lap. “What book?”

“Raven lent it to me.” Lexa answered with a smile.

Clarke sighed and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I should have known.”


	22. Day 22 Alpha and Omega (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Clarke wears the pants in the relationship, but Lexa's Alpha needs a reminder now and then.

Day 22 Alpha and Omega (Clarke X Lexa)

* * *

Lexa had no idea when her rut happens. She didn’t have a set schedule and even if she tried now that she and Clarke where mated she would have to get into a new schedule with Clarke.

So, her rut happening when she was brushing her teeth was one of the last thing she was expecting. She exited the bathroom into the bedroom. She stalked a sleeping Clarke like she was gazelle about to be eaten.

Clarke slowly woke up and rolled over. She knew the look in Lexa’s eyes, like she was about to be devoured, the soft growl coming form Lexa was another hint what was about to happen. 

“Can I have some coffee first?” Clarke asked.

Lexa’s only answer was her jumping on top of Clarke and holding her down.

“Lexa, wait.” Clarke tried to push her back, but Lexa wasn’t having it. She quickly grabbed Clarke’s hands and held them down.

Lexa started biting down Clarke’s neck threating to re-open Clarke’s mating mark. Clarke knew how to stop this she just needed to say one word.

“Ark!” Clarke screamed.

It was like being shocked, being zapped out of her trance. Lexa jumped off Clarke and ended up falling off the bed.

Clarke pulled the covers over her chest. “A little warning would be nice next time.”

Lexa couldn’t hear her; her rut had fully taken over. All she could think about was mating Clarke, forcing her down and filling her with her seed.

Clarke sighed, she knew right now she would get nowhere with Lexa like this. She rolled her eyes, Lexa had pulled her out of a dream where something very similar happened, she was just shocked that it happened so fast.

Clarke got out of the bed leaving the blanket behind as she straddle Lexa. “Sh. I’m here.”

“Clarke?” Lexa asked.

Clarke softly kissed Lexa’s lips. “I’m here. Your omega is here.”

Slowly as if she was afraid Clarke would run away Lexa wrapped her arms around her holding her close. “I’m sorry.” She whispered

“I know. I’m ready now.” Clarke said moving her hips in a grinding motion.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

In one swift move Lexa picked her up and put her on the bed. Her movements then became slow and hesitant, like she didn’t know what to do next.

“Lexa, My alpha.” Clarke sighed getting Lexa’s attention. “I’m ready. I need you now.”

That was all Lexa’s alpha needed to hear. A growl came out and the next thing Clarke knew Her alpha was in charge.

Flipping her over so Clarke was on her stomach Lexa position herself at Clarke’s entrance, she hesitated as if to ask for Clarke permission one last time.

At this point Clarke was beyond frustrated. “Just fucking do it or I’m on top.”

An omega taking charged, one of the last things an Alpha wanted when she was this close.

A hard push Lexa was fully inside Clarke. Clarke bit her lip and grabbed the bed sheets. Lexa wasn’t holding back anymore.

Trust after trust, pound after pound, until the last trust sent both of them over the edge. Clarke felt herself clench on to Lexa as Lexa felt herself release all her tension inside Clarke.

Lexa dropped falling on top of Clarke resting her head on her shoulder. Her knot had already formed and locked her in Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked as soon as she came back to her senses.

Clarke hummed in pleasure.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No.” Clarke said.

“Do you hate me?” Lexa asked.

Clarke sighed, she knew this was going to hurt both of them but it was going to be the only way Lexa would understand. She flipped over so she was on her back, twisting Lexa’s knot.

Lexa bit her lip holding in a curse word she might have said. Clarke put her arms around Lexa holding her close. She softly bit down on the mark she left on Lexa.

“Okay. I love you.” Lexa smiled. Clarke smiled and bit down harder on her mark. Lexa moaned it was clear Clarke’s omega wasn’t done with her yet.


	23. Day 23 Office Sex (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 Office Sex (Kara X Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it take me 23 days to write this?

Day 23 Office sex (Kara X Lena)

* * *

Lena huffed as she walked into her office.

Jess tried to smile to make her feel better. “That was the last meeting Ms. Luthor.”

Lena just rolled her eyes. “The last meeting for today.” She corrected.

“Sorry Ms. Luthor.”

Lena smiled sadly. “No, I’m sorry Jess. How about you go home early. I’ll just finished up some paperwork and maybe I’ll call it early.”

Jess nodded. “I’ll still be on call if you need me.”

Lena nodded. “Thank you.”

Jess smiled before she left Lena’s office and packed up her stuff. Lena sighed and looked down at her deck covered in paper work.

She rolled her neck and thought about it for a second. She needed a break, a snack, a drink, something that wasn’t her work.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Lena’s mind. She could just poor herself a drink and call it a day or she could call Kara for a snack.

She had to play it far, she had to give it a equal chance.

“Kara.” She said softly. “If you can hear me, can you come over.” She turned to her desk to look at her clock.

Suddenly a shadow crossed over her desk. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she turned around. 

Supergirl was there a matching smile on her face as she floated down and landed on Lena’s balcony. Lena opened the door for her.

“You called for me Miss Luthor.” She smiled.

Lena laughed. “I’m surprised you heard me.”

Kara took her hands in hers. “I told you I always hear you.” She said softly kissing her knuckles. Kara pulled her closer as she tipped Lena’s head back. “Was there a reason you called?” she asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

Lena smiled and put her arms around Kara’s neck. “I needed a break and I though who better to help then National city’s own hero.”

Kara smiled showing off her purely white teeth. “Well I have to be honest Miss Luthor I don’t stop and take a break with just anybody.”

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I understand you busy, thank you for coming any way.”

Kara interrupted her with a kiss. “Lena you should know I’m never too busy for you.” Her fingers hooked Lena’s skirt and started hiking it up. “Now how did you want to take your break?”

Lena moved her head giving Kara better access of her neck. Kara took her opportunity to kiss down her newly exposed neck.

“The desk.” She moaned.

Kara smiled, she could never just choose one position to have Lena, but she would be lying if she said benign Lena over like this wasn’t one of her favorites.

Lena lend over her desk pushing most of her papers out of the way. Kara pushed Lena’s skirt up enough to give her access.

“How long have you been…wanting to take a break?” Kara asked pushing up her own skirt to take out her cock.

Lena blushed. “I…I was in a meeting.” She shot back.

Kara smiled like a kid getting a chocolate bar. “You where thinking of me in your meetings?” she asked she didn’t care about the answer Lena’s wetness was answer plenty.

She pushed aside Lena’s panties and slowly rubbed her cock over Lena’s slit.

“Kara please don’t tease.” Lena almost ordered.

Kara smiled she knew Lena wasn’t on a time limit she just really needed her. She kissed Lena’s cheek. “I’ve got you.” She whispered pushing herself inside Lena.

Lena gasped trying to grab anything she could, she ended up crumpling some papers but at this point she didn’t care.

Kara started thrusting, slow at first letting Lena get use to it, before speeding up focusing Lena to her end faster then she wanted. Kara steel grip on her skirt pulling her back and pushing her forward was enough to rock Lena’s desk.

Lena cried out as she came, Kara pulled her close holding her tight.

“That…That was sufficient.” Lena said trying to push Kara off and regain her C.E.O persona.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s cheek. “Glad I could be a service Miss Luthor. Please feel free to call me anytime.”

Lena pulled Kara down into a deep kiss. “I love you.”

Kara smiled and pulled her into another kiss. “I love you too. I’ll see you at home.”

Lena nodded before pulling Kara into a tight hug.


	24. Day 24 Sleepy Sex (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 Sleepy Sex (Kara X Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are hard.

Day 24 Sleepy Sex (Kara X Lena)

* * *

It was one of those rare days that Lena had off. Meaning she was going to sleep in, sleep until noon or until she bladder woke her.

At least that was the plan. What was not the plan was to have Kara grinding against her.

She couldn’t even be mad, because Kara was asleep. Long story short Lena was awake on her day off and Kara was currently humming the back of her leg.

“Kara.” Lena whispered trying to wake up Kara as gentle as she could.

Kara mumbled and pulled Lena in tighter.

“Kara, Darling.” Lena tried again.

“Sorry.” Kara mumbled as she moved her arms down so she wasn’t holding Lena.

“No not that.” Lena said.

“Hmmm? Hmmm.” Kara hummed moving her hand away and down her pajama pants.

“Kara?” Lena asked. Her question was answered when she felt Kara’s penis between her legs rubbing her clit. Lena bit her lip, it felt good and she would be lying if today she didn’t wake up with morning dew. And besides she only wanted Kara to stop so she could sleep but now she was awake what was the harm.

She nudged back rubbing Kara.

Kara smiled and rolled over on top of Lena. She lined up her dick with Lena’s entrance and slowly pushed herself in. She started trusting but it wasn’t a hard and fast kind it was slow and almost lazy, Kara was still half asleep.

Lena didn’t mind this was new to her, most morning she was out the door before Kara even wake up. This was something else, Kara was building her up to a peck, she wasn’t going as hard as Lena could take she was just moving.

In the end Lena didn’t know if it was the steady lazy pace of the fact she didn’t have her morning pee but she came. Kara just smiled and rolled over off Lena.

“Good?” Kara asked.

Lena sat up and fixed her hair. “That will suffice for right now.”

Kara gave her a thumbs up. “Okay.”


	25. Day 25 Choking (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 Chocking (Kara X Lena)

Day 25 Choking Kara X Lena

* * *

It started as an accident. Lena and Kara where going at it one night. Kara held Lena down, by accident her hand went to hold her down but ended up holding her down by her throat.

The pressure made Lena’s head spin if was like all the pleasure that build up in her body suddenly shot down to her clit.

“Shit.” Kara gasped removing herself form Lena, quickly letting go of Lena’s neck. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you. Oh, man do you hate me?”

Once Lena head stopped spinning she took Kara’s cheek in her hands. “Kara I’m okay.”

Kara still look like she was freaking out. “I didn’t mean to. Don’t hate me. Don’t hate me.” She begged.

“Kara its okay.” Lena smiled softly kissing her a kind way to shut her up. “I kind of liked it.”

Kara’s face went red. “You liked it?” she asked.

“It didn’t hurt but I felt something.” Lena tried to understand herself. “Maybe we can try?”

“Yeah! Okay!” Kara answer a little too quickly. “I…I mean if you want to.”

Lena pulled Kara into a kiss. “I would like that.”

Kara smiled and helped Lena lie back down. “Um how do you want to do this?”

Lena put her hand on Kara’s arm, and guided her hand to Lena’s throat. “I squeeze your arm if you go too far.”

Kara pulled her hand away. “But I don’t want to go too far. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lena smiled. “It’s okay I know you won’t.”

Kara wasn’t so sure about that, but she trusted Lena. She slowly and gentle closed her hand around Lena’s neck.

Lena squeezed her arm. Kara quickly pulled away. “It’s not the same. I think you need to…Get me into it.” Lena smirked.

“Get you? Oh.” Kara smiled understanding what Lena’s wanted.

She started the same way she ended up in this predicament. She kissed down Lena’s chest and collar bone softly cupping her breast as she went. Kara slowly played with Lena’s still wet slit, only brushing her throbbing clit.

“Like that?” Kara asked, her two fingers only teasing Lena at her entrance.

Lena nodded. “Yes.” She gasped.

Kara smiled as she pushed her two fingers inside Lena, at the same time she wrapped her hand around Lena’s throat.

Lena’s hand snapped to Kara’s arm, but she didn’t squeeze she just guided Kara to go harder. Kara hand tighten her grip.

Lena gasped trying to suck any air into her lungs, but Kara’s grip was too strong. Her head started to swirl, her cheeks started stinging.

Kara felt a rush of wetness on her fingers as Lena squeezed her arm. Kara quickly let go as Lena gasped her lungs filling with air it so desperately wanted.

The next thing she knew.

“na?”

“ena?”

“Lena?”

Kara was shaking her awake. When did she fall asleep?

“Lena Thank Rao you okay. Are you okay?” Kara asked.

Lena looked around as she somehow in the two seconds she couldn’t remember she moved rooms. “What?”

“You passed out after you…um came. Are you okay?” Kara asked moving so Lena’s head was rest on her chest.

“That was amazing.” Lena sighed rested her head on Kara’s chest.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I want to do it again.”


	26. Day 26 Size Kink (WayHaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 Size Kink (Waverly X Nicole)

Day 26 Size kink (Waverly X Nicole)

* * *

Waverly would deny it. She did not have a size kink. She didn’t. It wasn’t his fault Nicole was bigger, and better, than Champ. Way bigger than Champ. Before meeting Nicole, she would have thought Champ was average, but feeling Nicole’s bulge though her pants was incredible.

She had to beg the first time she wanted to give Nicole a blow job. It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t want her to it was that she always thought it was degrading to women. But Waverly ended up convincing her. Waverly only get half on her in before Nicole had bottomed out.

Their first night together Waverly didn’t even get that far inside her. Most of the time Waverly didn’t care how much of Nicole she took. Nicole loved her and she loved Nicole. Everything worked out in the end.

But tonight Waverly wanted to take it all.

Dinner date, some T.V, and romantic night. Everything was in place, and everything was right.

Nicole smiled as Waverly led her to her room. “Is everything okay?” Nicole asked.

Waverly looked confused. “Yeah, why?”

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know you just seem a little too excited.” She said placing her hands-on Waverly’s hips.

“Is that a bad thing?” she asked putting her arms around Nicole’s neck pulling her down.

“Not at all.” Nicole said closing the space between their lips.

Waverly pulled Nicole down with her as the lied down on the bed.

“Wow.” Nicole sighed. Her eyes locked on Waverly’s lost in her mirrors.

“Can I be on top?” Waverly asked.

Nicole was a little taken back but smiled anyway. She answered by flipping them over so Waverly was straddling her legs.

“Better?” She asked.

Waverly, suddenly inspired by Nicole’s actions, answered her by taking off both of their clothes. Waverly grinded her hips making sure her slit covered Nicole’s dick in her wetness.

“Fuck.” Nicole gasped.

Waverly bit her lip as she aligned Nicole with her core. She slowly pushed herself down on Nicole cock. Nicole moaned as she massaged around Waverly chest careful not to touch her breast directly.

“Touch me.” Waverly gasped.

Nicole raised her eye brow.

“I can handle it. Please.” She begged.

Nicole gave in to her wish. Her hands moving up to cup her breasts.

“F…Fudge.” Waverly gasped as she slowly lowered herself inch by inch. Finally, Nicole understood what Waverly was doing.

“You want all of me?” She asked. Waverly could only nod. Nicole’s thumb was suddenly on her clit slowly and gently rubbing. “You can do it.”

It would be the first time any woman, let alone Waverly, took all of her. But if any body could do it Waverly could.

“I want to… I need to.” Waverly moaned lowering herself. She was only half way, normally this was her limit, but tonight it was just the beginning.

“I know baby. I know you can.”

“Shit.” Waverly gasped as she managed to push herself with one big trust, she was more the 3/4.

Nicole had never felt this before, it was better than her masturbating. 

“All…almost.” Waverly smiled gritting her teeth, as much as she wanted it, it still hurt her.

Nicole was quick to react, she grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. “I’ve got you, baby.” Her hands slowly moved down to Waverly ass softly cupping it.

“I can’t.” Waverly gasped unable to finish want she wanted.

“You don’t have to.” Nicole smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I want to.” She said hiding her face between Nicole’s neck and shoulder.

Nicole nodded. “Trust me?” she asked, she felt Waverly nod. “Breath.” She ordered. She pushed Waverly’s ass down on her. Pushing her dick deeper into the Waverly’s core.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Waverly was full, she had taken all of Nicole. Waverly felt herself being picked up off of Nicole. The next this she knew she was on her side next to Nicole, who was brushing off her sweat matted hair off her face.

Nether of them had cum but then again that wasn’t the point of tonight.

“Did… Did I? Waverly asked trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah, you did it.” Nicole smiled.

“Was I the first?”

“The first to take all of me?”

“Yes.”

Nicole laughed. “Yes. Yes, you are.”


	27. Day 27 Exibitionism (supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 Exhibitionism Kara X Lena

Day 27 Exhibitionism (Kara X Lena)

* * *

Lena knew Kara could hear her. She could hear ever small move she did, ever vibration, ever tremor in her voice.

The business men and women couldn’t. They didn’t know Lena had a small bullet inside her, they didn’t know Kara aka Supergirl had to controller.

“Clearly we have only increased in stocks.” Lena smiled as she sat down. She could tell most of the people here where hoping she failed in the takeover, but thanks to the help of Sam and the support of Kara, Lena has gone above and beyond anyone’s explanation.

Lena’s smugness was shattered when she suddenly a weak vibration between her legs. She managed to compose herself just enough to sit back in her chair.

“N-now I believe Mr. Rexford you are up first.” Lena said trying to cross her legs as if it would help her not feel the vibrator.

Rexford’s job was just to go over sales.

Kara must have turned her the vibrator up because Lena suddenly felt the intensity go higher. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the meeting. But Kara started to pulsate the bullet. Somehow with a remote just out of sight Kara was still able to make Lena weak in the knees, put her on the edge and keep her there.

“Miss Luthor, are you okay?” A voice pulled her back to the meeting. It was Mrs. Kacie, part of the RNR department.

Lena smirked tried to hold in a moan. “Yes, just tired.”

“Work too much for you?” Jon Derek, he worked for Lex as part of the off shore accounts.

Kara turned off the bullet, she must have known Lena needed her full attention to deal with this guy.

Lena didn’t loss her smirked. “Yes, forgive me running a company is far harder then being a glorified calculator.”

Jon was taken back but just mumbled to himself turning his attention back to Mr. Rexford.

The meeting went on and on, Kara building Lena up and slowly letting her back down, never fully pushing her over the edge. As hour two rolled around the meeting was adjourned. The heads left one by one leave Lena to clean up. But then again she was the C.E.O.

“Jess.” She called out just as Kara flip the switch on again.

Jess rushed up to Lena and took the binders Lena’s was holding. “Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“Can you clean up for me, please.” Lena asked.

Jess smiled. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiled as she heading to her office. She almost wanted to slap Kara as she walked into her office and saw Supergirl sitting on her desk with her signature smile.

“Did you have fun in you meeting Miss Luthor?” Kara asked.

Lena made sure the door was closes and locked before she answered. “Ether I’m going to kill you or your going to ravish me.”

Kara moved like the Flash. She picked up Lena and put her on her desk. “As you wish Miss Luthor.”

She pushed Lena’s legs apart and got between them. Taking off Lena’s already soaked panties, slowly taking out the bullet. Kara used her thumbs to spread Lena’s slit open.

“Rao, so beautiful.” Kara said before diving in, as if she had survived a year in the desert without rain. Kara’s arms moved up behind Lena’s legs holding her in place so she could lap up the sweet nectar.

Lena didn’t stand a chance; she was teased all day and now Kara was devouring her like she was ambrosia. Lena’s finger intertwined in Kara’s hair pulling her closer. “Kara!” she gasped as she felt herself let go.

Kara stood up and whipped her mouth. “Good?” She asked.

Lena sighed as lied down on the papers of her desk. “You have got to stop asking me that.”

Kara smiled and picked her up holding her close to her chest. “Can I fly you home Miss Luthor?”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck holding her as close as she could. “Yes, please.”


	28. Day 28 Against a wall (WayHaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 Against a wall Waverly X Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of squeal to the Size kink.

Day 28 Against a wall

* * *

Waverly was sure this time would work. She had gotten the whole of Nicole inside her, and now she wanted to cum. She didn’t necessarily plan it out this way but it work for her. She understood the size of Nicole now.

Tonight, she was going to get it and get it hard.

Nicole came home clearly tired. She rolled her shoulder as if getting a knot out.

“Hard day?” Waverly asked hoping her plans went in vain.

Nicole yawned. “Not too bad but it was physical day. So, all my muscles are crying.”

Waverly bit her lip, not noticing how sexy she was being to Nicole, she might need a few adjustments, but she still might go though with her plan.

“Not too tired, are you?” Waverly asked, at this point more conserved with Nicole then her plan.

Nicole smiled. “Never too tired for you. Did you have anything in mind?”

Waverly got up and walked around her bed. “Oh, not much.”

Nicole took the hint and got up by Waverly. “So, I can just do anything?” She asked using her finger to nudge Waverly chin to make her look at her and lending down into a kiss.

Waverly smiled into the kiss and pulled Nicole close to her. Nicole slowly wrapped her arms around Waverly, moving her hands around and under Waverly’s legs. Waverly hoped into her arms, Nicole was quickly and pressed Waverly’s back to the wall.

“You want this?” Nicole asked kissing down her neck.

Waverly moaned and held Nicole tighter. “I…I want it all.”

“All?”

“All.”

Nicole wasted no time undressing herself and Waverly, her already sore muscles screamed but she didn’t care Waverly was in her arms.

She positioned herself at Waverly entrance and rubbed herself just a little.

“All of it?” She asked again making sure this is what Waverly wanted.

“All.” Waverly begged bucking her hips and much as she could.

Nicole smiled and pushed herself inside Waverly. She went slow at first but she was surprised to notice she wasn’t getting as much resistance as she did before.

“You’ve been preparing for me.” Nicole said softly kissing Waverly’s cheek.

Waverly nodded. “I wanted you all inside me.”

Nicole didn’t waste any more time she started thrusting making sure that with each thrust going in deep give Waverly her wish.

“I’m almost…” Waverly moaned trying to hold herself back.

“Me too.” Nicole gasped biting down on Waverly’s shoulders.

“Are…are you inside?” Waverly asked.

“All the way.” Nicole moaned trusting as deep as she could inside Waverly.

Both of them must have blacked out or something because the next thing they both knew they where on the floor wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Wow.” Waverly sighed.

“Yeah. Wow.” Nicole smiled holding her close.


	29. Day 29 Mastrurbation (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 Masturbation Clarke X Lexa

Day 29 Masturbation (Clarke X Lexa)

* * *

Clarke rolled over to the cool side of the bed, it was cold because Lexa was gone. Gone for a while week, leave Clarke all alone. Okay so maybe Clarke was over exaggerating. Lexa was just had to go for a meeting out of town.

And Clarke was not taking it so well.

She sighed as reached between her legs. Her thoughts consumed by Lexa all the things she would do to Clarke when she got back.

Playing with her until she begs to cum.

Holding her against the wall.

Pinning her down on the bed fucking her until she couldn’t see straight.

“Fuck.” She moaned as her fingers started to speed up. The only problem with masturbating is that she was alone. There was no exploration, no figuring it out, Clarke knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

It was over and done before she could really get excited.

She took Lexa’s pillow and put her face in it trying to inhale all the smell Lexa left behind.

This couldn’t be over already. Clarke was still horny she still wanted more. She closed her eyes tight and thought about Lexa.

Lexa holding her down as she fucked her into the bed. Lexa toying with her keeping her on the edge not letting cum. Or Lexa going beyond Clarke’s limit pushing her over and over again.

But just like before Clarke reached her end before she was finished. She wanted more but she had already finished twice.

A chuckle form the doorway drew Clarke’s attention. She all but jumped up and turned the face who ever was there.

“Lexa?” She gasped almost not believing her eyes.

Lexa set down her duffle bag, crossed her arms and lend against the door frame. “Oh, no please don’t stop on my account.”

Clark felt her face go red, she looked away. “I…I can’t. I already came twice.”

Lexa laughed. “When has that ever stopped you before?”

That was the encouragement Clarke needed. Her fingers started moving inside of her.

“Damn your so hot.” Lexa smiled.

Her words where just what Clarke need her fingers weren’t even going the fast and yet Lexa had sent Clarke over the edge.

“Already?” Lexa asked crawling into bed next to Clarke, who was drench in sweat.

“That was three time.” Clarke scoffed.

Lexa just smiled and she ran her fingers though Clarke’s hair.

“I thought you’d be gone for a week.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa pulled her close. “I thought I would surprise you but I turns out you surprised me.”


	30. Day 30 Daddy Kink (WayHaught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 Daddy Kink (Waverly X Nicole)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand. A Haught Daddy.

Day 31 Daddy kink (Waverly X Nicole)

* * *

Waverly didn’t have a Dad. Sure Julian was her father and Ward to his credit tried to raise her but they where never her Dads. There was Uncle Gus who was everything she need in a father but he was always ‘Uncle’ Gus. Waverly was fine not having a Dad it was something she just had to live with. But that wasn’t to say she didn’t have a Daddy.

“You okay Waves?” Nicole asked sitting down on the couch next to her.

Waverly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Nicole, she had a bowl of popcorn in her hand. “What? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” She mumbled.

Nicole laughed as set the bowl down on the side table. “Okay try again.”

Waverly sighed she knew Nicole knew her too well to lie to her. “I was just thinking.”

Nicole hummed letting her know to go on.

Waverly’s face turned red as she looked away. “Oh, come on don’t make me say it.”

Nicole moved so she was almost straddling Waverly. “You can tell me anything.”

“I…I was thinking about my Daddy.” She whispered.

Nicole pulled away but quickly realized what Waverly meant. “What about your Daddy?” She asked kissing down Waverly’s neck.

“I…I just love my Daddy.” Waverly moaned, she felt Nicole’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Oh?” Nicole asked her hands already working on disrobing Waverly. “What about your Daddy.”

Waverly moved to help Nicole undress her. Waverly hated that she fell into the trap that is Nicole, but then again she was thinking about her for a reason.

“Daddy takes care of me.”

“How does Daddy take care of you?” Nicole asked tossing Waverly’s clothes to the away.

Waverly reached up to undo Nicole’s police uniform. “Daddy’s so strong, they can carry me up the stairs.” She winked.

Nicole took the hint and took Waverly in her arms. “Anything else?” She asked heading up stair with Waverly in her arms.

“Daddy’s talks to me.” Waverly answered as Nicole set her down on the bed.

“Talks to you. Does Daddy talk dirty to you?” Nicole asked finishing off her early job and stripping Waverly completely naked.

Waverly could only nod as Nicole’s hands started roaming around her body.

“You like dirty talk, don’t you?” She asked one hand already between Waverly’s legs. “Wow. Look how wet you are. All for Daddy?”

Again, Waverly nodded. “All for you.”

“For me? Such a good girl.” Nicole smiled as she moving down to Waverly’s chest taking her nipple in her mouth.

Waverly gasped as she ran her fingers though Nicole hair. Good she loved her hair. She gave it a slight tug as Nicole surprised her by inserting a finger inside her.

“I love it when my girl makes noise. Can you make more for Daddy?” Nicole asked letting go of Waverly’s nipple with a pop.

Waverly suddenly emboldened smiled. “Can Daddy give me a reason to make noise?”

Nicole just smiled and took Waverly’s nipple back in her mouth. Her fingers started doing the magic Waverly loved.

“Shit.” Waverly gasped.

Nicole stopped her fingers and removed her mouth. “Looks like my good girl said a bad word. Do I need to punish you?”

Waverly shook her head. “Daddy wanted me to make noise I did.” She smiled.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Fine. Daddy understands. As long as you make more noise.” She said moving down between Waverly’s legs. Almost as soon as her mouth touched Waverly’s slit Waverly let out a moan. Nicole had to hold herself back form smiling, Waverly gave her that sweat noise she wanted.

Nicole held Waverly’s hips down as she sucked on her clit. Out of the corner of her eye Nicole noticed Waverly curl her toes, a tell, tell sign of Waverly’s orgasm.

Nicole pulled away and rest to the side of Waverly. “Did Daddy do a good job?” she asked.

Waverly, who was still out of breath, looked over at her. “Daddy always does a good job.”


	31. Day 31 Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end a mouth of sexy times then with the morning after.

Day 31 Morning After

* * *

Kara X Lena

Lena always woke up before Kara. She didn’t know if Kara needed sleep but she sure loved it, almost as much as Lena loved watching in the morning. Setting her alarm a few minutes before the sun rose, Because when the sun was up so what Supergirl.

“Morning.” Kara smiled.

Lena smiled back, she was so lost in thought she didn’t noticed Kara had woken up.

“You look happy.” Kara said rolling over on her back.

“I could say the same for you.” Lena replied.

Kara laughed. “I get to wake up next to you everyday. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re happy with just waking up next to me?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow. She slowly crawled on top on Kara doing nothing to keep the blanket form sliding off her body.

Kara took a deep breath, as if she was seeing Lena like this for the first time. “Miss Luthor are you trying to seduce me?”

Lena bit her lip. “Yes. Is it working?”

Kara smiled. “Always.” She answered softly cupping Lena’s cheek and pulling her down into a kiss.

* * *

Waverly X Nicole

Nicole was up first, she rolled over to hold Waverly close but she came face to face with a lump under the five layers of blankets. She couldn’t help but chuckle. She moved the top blanket around and finally managed to find Waverly.

She had wrapped all the blankets around her so tight she looked so cute in Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole took a deep breath, this was usually the part something happened. Wynonna going off her rocker screaming, Doc shooting wildly at targets, Jeremy bursting in yelling something about a new demon in Purgatory, or maybe even just a demon trying to kill an Earp to get street cred.

But today nothing.

No demon, no shots, and no sister.

Nicole reached up to brush some hair out of Waverly’s face but stop mid-thought, that might waking her up and right now that was the last thing Nicole wanted to do.

A quite morning with Waverly, even if it was just for a few more seconds, Nicole was going to enjoy eve bit of it.

* * *

Clarke X Lexa

Clarke loved waking up before Lexa. Lexa always worked so hard she never really rested unless Clarke made her. Clarke’s finger slowly started tracing Lexa’s back tattoo. Clarke noticed one of Lexa’s feet where outside of the blanket, Lexa only did that if she was really out of it.

 _‘She’s so strong.’_ Clarke thought. Sure, she meant emotionally also but what she really meant was physically.

Lexa was asleep lying on her stomach not flexing at all and yet Clarke could see each muscle in her back, slowly moving as she breathed.

She was so lost in admiring Lexa’s back she didn’t even notice Lexa had woken up.

 _‘She’s so beautiful.’_ Lexa thought. How did she get so lucky? Clarke was hers, Clarke wanted to be with her.

‘God, I love her.’


End file.
